Angelstorm
by ladybugg
Summary: New chapter up. Warren's in trouble again, but whose going to be there to help him. Also Ororo and Jubilee have a girls night out, and Ro realizes that she is in love, but with who.
1. Angelstorm

Angel-storm  
  
Author's Note: Thought about this story, because it seems to me that not many people write about Warren Worthington. It's so unfair that Marvel ignores him the way they do. He's way too cool, to be stuck like that. So to all the Angel fans out there, this one's for you. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel not mine. Marvel not mine. Do not sue you big doodoo. (Sorry.)  
  
********  
  
Warren Worthington was the type of man that always had everything that he ever wanted. He never lacked for anything, and his parents always provided for him in one way or the other. Even when his mutation grew out of control, they sent him to Xavier's School for the gifted, so that he could learn to control his powers.  
  
He could throw money around, without ever having to want for nothing. However, this school has taught him a few hard lessons of life. It taught him that people do die, sometimes very young. He learned that not all people were equal, and he eventually learned that money couldn't buy everything. Including love.  
  
He lost count of the amount of females that he had been with, while out on a single night on the town. He had no problems getting a number or two from the ladies. Whenever he wore his image inducer, he looked good enough to put Brad Pitt to shame. Women flocked to him as if he was the last man on the planet Earth. He had no problems getting women to notice him; it was just the ones that he really wanted that gave him the problems. It seemed that he also had a problem keeping the girl, once he got her.  
  
His track record with the ladies wasn't exactly stellar by any means. He had always had a thing for Jean, but she was so stuck on Scott during their early years that she didn't even notice him. If she would only flirt as endlessly with him, as she did with Logan, then he would die a happy man.  
  
Then there was Charlotte Jones, his forbidden fruit. He was the one who left. Who was it for again? He forgot who she was, but some other lady drugged him away from her. The last thing that he heard about her was that she was absorbed into the Phalanx entity. Another one bites the dust.  
  
Then there was Psyclocke, beautiful when it began, and ugly when it ended. She dumped him and ran into the arms of another man. Neal. This man wasn't even man enough to save her from the monster that killed her. He hated thinking about her most of all, because in reality he was madly in love with her. Now she was gone, and there wasn't anything that he could do about that.  
  
To him it seemed that money could buy everything, that is everything but love. Warren moved out of the mansion, and moved up to New York. He had no intentions of ever going to back, until he received an invitation to Jubilee's wedding. At least she was happy, and he couldn't stay here wallowing in self-pity.  
  
He took a plane, and made it there in no time at all. The wedding wasn't for two days, but he wanted to hang out with his friends, before he went back to New York.  
  
Once he arrived hugs were given and he walked up to Jubilee, and congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials. He was surprised to find out that she was marrying Nate Grey. It wasn't the Cable that fought along side of him, but this Nate was from an alternate universe. Warren hoped that their children would come out to be normal.  
  
Things had definitely changed since the last time that he was here. Jean and Scott were still together, but they were always arguing. It seemed like they were constantly arguing about Logan. It seems that they have been flirting a little too much for Scott's taste, and so he was ending it.  
  
Gambit and Rouge had moved out of the mansion, and got their own apartment. They were supposed to be married in three more months. He never imagined the day when he would see Remy actually get married. Then again they still had three months to go. If he managed to screw up with Rogue, then he'll be waiting even longer than that.  
  
Hank had been seriously dating the reporter Trish Tilby. She was a real looker. If Hank hadn't one of his best friends, then he would've definitely asked her out himself.  
  
Then there were those left who spent their time too absorbed in their work, that they neglected their social lives altogether. That would be Bobby, Charles, and Storm. Warren instantly felt sorry for them all. It's true that his luck with the ladies was pretty bad, but at least he could get dates. In a strange sense he could understand why Charles and Bobby didn't go out on dates that much. However, he was puzzled as to the reason why Storm neglected to go out. Sure she had a nasty break up with Forge, but that didn't mean that she would have to become a spinster because of it.  
  
Storm was one of the most beautiful and exotic creatures that he had ever seen. He secretly loved the way her snowy white hair fell in long cascades down her back. He loved to see her smooth chocolate skin, shine in the sunshine. He loved the way her blue eyes reminded him of an ocean. She was the very epitome of a beautiful woman.  
  
She shouldn't be alone. Hell she should have men flocking to her, just to be by her side. Yet, the only one who ever made any advancement to her was that loser Forge. The very man that had asked her to marry him, and then decided to call it off before she could even answer. What a loser.  
  
Warren had considered asking her out himself, but then thought that a woman as classy as Storm would see straight through him. Warren was a little rich kid, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Everything that he wanted, he usually got. So what would a man who has everything in the world, want with a woman, who was so down to earth and pure. Couldn't he just flash some money around to get the girl of his dreams? That had been a joke that Remy made up, and the joke was still passed around on certain occasions.  
  
So I never made the advancement towards her, too afraid that she would realize my real intentions. Come on you already know what those intentions are. I am a man after all. So I came into the mansion without so much as a warm welcome from anybody but Jubilee. I probably only got a hug from her, because she knew I would probably have the best gift.  
  
So I went into the living room, listening to everyone talking to each other in the hallway.  
  
I sat down on the plush leather chair, and laid my head back on the couch. I must have drifted to sleep, because soon I felt someone tugging at my shirt. I opened my eyes 8o see my old partner in crime, Bobby Drake.  
  
"There you go man! I've been looking all over for you. I'm heading out to get a drink, you wanna come?"  
  
"What? What time is it?"  
  
"Ten o'clock."  
  
"Who else is going?"  
  
"No one but me. I asked Logan, but he has some other plans for tonight. I need a designated driver, because I plan to get plastered."  
  
"What if I wanted to get plastered myself man? I'm not going to a bar just to baby-sit you're tired butt. We'll take a cab."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Bubba."  
  
"Who in the hell is Bubba?"  
  
"It's just a slang for…Man don't you ever watch Nash Bridges?"  
  
"Nash Bridges? You actually watch a show with Don Johnson in it?"  
  
"It's a good show."  
  
"The same man that played in Miami Vice?"  
  
"That was the show of the eighties."  
  
"The show with Michael J. Thomas."  
  
"Hey you sure know a lot about Don Johnson's shows to never have watched any of them."  
  
"You have to admit the man has a way with the ladies."  
  
"Eew. I don't know about that one. After all he did date Barbara Streisand, and Ellen Barkin."  
  
"What's wrong with them, I think they're cute."  
  
"Aw man, we really need to find you a woman and quick."  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"That means that it's time to go get plastered Bubba. Let's go."  
  
They called a taxicab, and went to a small local bar. They must have drunk a ton of liquor, and Warren still wasn't getting a decent buzz on. He was about to take a tenth shot of Vodka straight up, when he saw the hottest woman that he had ever seen.  
  
She had long wavy blonde hair, which was tucked neatly under a tiger skinned cowboy hat. She wore a tight fitting halter top, with some skintight black leather jeans. She also wore a long flowing overcoat, which she removed once she sat at the bar. The bartender looked the woman up and down, as did Warren.  
  
She looked over at Warren, and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles that he had seen in a long time.  
  
The bartender handed Warren the whole bottle of Vodka, and then made his way to the young lady.  
  
"What can I get for you today beautiful?" The bartender said leaning closer to her, in hopes of getting a better look at her cleavage.  
  
"You can get her whatever her heart desires, and I'm sure it's not you." Warren chimed in.  
  
The bartender looked at Warren with such contempt, that Bobby immediately began laughing out loud. He slapped the table, and immediately fell to the floor. Warren looked down at Bobby, and decided against trying to wake him up.  
  
He looked at the young woman again, who smiled as soon as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Thank you for the drink, and for handling that for me."  
  
"No problem. Name's Warren Worthington, and you are?"  
  
"Trisha Scarsdale, and I really want to personally thank you for buying me the beer."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to warn you I've drunk a lot of these tonight. I might end up falling on my face"  
  
"That's alright, I'll find a way to keep you standing up all night long."  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
So they did. They both danced as fast as they could, when the fast songs came on. Then when the slow songs came on, they danced cheek to cheek. That is until their lips met, while on the dance floor.  
  
Warren had never felt so alive, and he began kissing her with such ferocity that he didn't notice that she was trying to pull away from him. However, the bodyguards did, and rushed into him.  
  
By being a fighter for the X-Men, he was easily able to dodge the big gorillas. That is until one of the big apes got behind Warren, and slugged him. At this time Bobby was now awaken from all of the commotion, and tried helping his friend. Even though they both were wasted, they still fought tooth and nail with these guys. Logan would be so proud.  
  
They held out for a while until three cops came in, pointing guns at their heads. Warren had no problems taking these big thugs on in hand-to-hand combat, but he wasn't about to get shot and killed for some woman. So he raised his hands above his head, and waited while the cop patted him down. The cop patted Warren in the wrong place for far too long, so Warren stole the cop dead in the eye. The other two cops immediately tackled him. They were hauled into the back of the squad car then taken Downtown.  
  
It was a good thing that they had thought to bring their fake ID'S, because Charles would freak out if they had been caught as mutants.  
  
Once they arrived to the station, the smell of sweat and grime greeted their noses. It was a smell that made Warren's stomach churn. They were taken in for processing, and to their surprise Warren was a big wig for a major corporation. Bobby was an international soap opera star. He hated the day they chose those aliases. He had wanted to be something simple like a plumber, but Hank was quick to point out that plumbers don't usually have a wad of hundred dollar bills in his pockets either.  
  
So in any case the aliases worked fine. The cop was just about to book and charge them, when Warren finally found his voice to speak.  
  
"When do we get our call?"  
  
"Well I guess you can make your call now."  
  
"Do I have a bail?"  
  
"You're bail is set at one thousand dollars."  
  
"That's all!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up Bobby. Can I make the call or what?"  
  
"Phone's right in front of your face. What you want me to dial it for you moneybags? You got thirty minutes."  
  
Warren dialed the number to the mansion, and glanced at the clock that read 2:30 A.M. someone picked up the phone and Warren immediately began speaking.  
  
"I know it's two in the morning, but I'm in a bit of a jam. I need someone to come and pick up Bobby and me."  
  
"Warren is this you?"  
  
Crap. Out of all the people in the entire mansion, Storm had to be the one answered the phone. He was never going to hear the end of this now.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Look Bobby and I are in jail. Our bail is set for… one thousand …dollars. Look, if you can get the money, without letting Charles know,.. I'll advance an extra thousand to whoever loans me the money."  
  
"I have the money, but at least tell me what happened?"  
  
"Look Rogue…I don't remember. All I can remember is hitting some cop."  
  
"Oh my god, you're drunk! I thought that you said that you were giving that up!"  
  
"No…No. No time. Can you come?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be there. Warren?"  
  
Warren hung up the phone, before she could start asking more questions. They led them into their cells, and they waited until the cop came back two hours later.  
  
Warren Worthy, and Bobby Druid you're free to go." Warren stood up, and was instantly hit with a wave of dizziness. He finally found his footing, and nudged Bobby to wake up. They left the cell, and were led out to the waiting area.  
  
Storm stood there looking royally pissed, as some transient tried hitting on her. She kept inching away from the man, but no matter what she did he followed. Warren instantly walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. For a moment she looked as if she was about to hit him, for doing such a thing. Then she noticed that the transient was backing away slowly as if he didn't want to get into any trouble.  
  
"She's taken man….So leave."  
  
After the man left, Warren still had his arms wrapped protectively around Ororo's waist.  
  
"Warren he's gone now, you can let go."  
  
For an instant Warren looked at Storm as if she was speaking in her native tongue, but then it finally dawned on him what she meant. He removed his arms, and walked sloppily to her car. She opened the door, and Bobby was the first one in, and he laid out in the back seat, quickly falling asleep. Warren pushed the front seat back into its original position, and sat down and closed his door.  
  
He wanted to do nothing but to close his eyes and sleep. However Ms. Munroe wasn't having any of that, so he calmly sat and listened while she rant and raved about what led him to be so careless.  
  
"Warren, I'd expect this type of behavior from Bobby, but from you it's uncalled for. Do you think I appreciate being dragged out of my bed at 2:30 in morning, just so that I can bail your butt out of jail?"  
  
"Maybe if you had somebody in your bed, I'd be spared from this hell that you're putting me through." He said under his breath as lightly as he could. Fortunately Storm hadn't heard what he had said, and continued with her lecture.  
  
"Jubilee's wedding is in one day, the day after tomorrow. What would have happened if they didn't set a bail for you, what then? I'll tell you what; you would've missed the entire thing. That's what. Now I see the reason why Psyscloke left you in the first place. You're irresponsible!"  
  
"Leave her out of this!! This has nothing to do with Psyscloke…She didn't leave me because I was irresponsible; she left because she never loved me. OK. She never loved me, the same as Jean, the same as Charlotte, the same as you! So don't give me that irresponsible crap! I have bent over backwards trying to make that woman love me, and she didn't. There's not one person in that entire mansion that cares or loves me!  
  
You want to know why I left Charlotte? It wasn't because she was black, and I know that's what all of you believe anyway. I left her, because her work was more important than I was! Her love was to her job, and not me! That's why I left her. Hell I was madly in love with her too, but I didn't leave her because I was irresponsible! I even loved you, but did you even notice me. Hell no! You were too busy trying to sniff Remy's and Logan's drawers to even notice me. I guess that's cause you thought I was too irresponsible! Well screw all of you. I don't need anybody in my life, including you! So just leave me the hell alone!!"  
  
Storm sat in shock, afraid to ask him any more questions. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want any more bones falling out of his closet and landing on her. It was true about what he said about her. She was never interested in him, because she did view him as a bit irresponsible. Irresponsibility was a major turn off for her, which was why she didn't date too many men. They were all irresponsible on some level. Not that she was into women, she wasn't, but she had yet to find the perfect man that was anything but irresponsible.  
  
So she drove in silence, until they made it home.  
  
*What did he mean by he love me too? * She wondered as she shut off the ignition.  
  
She woke up Bobby first, who stumbled out of the car and made it up to his room.  
  
She gathered her purse and turned to Warren who was facing the passenger window. She figured that he was just mad, and was waiting for her to get out of the car first. So she lightly touched his shoulder.  
  
"Warren I know you're mad, but please say something? Warren?"  
  
Warren turned to her and looked her up and down. It was obvious that he fell asleep on their drive back home, and Storm mentally kicked herself for thinking that he was awake.  
  
"Storm? I didn't know that I called you from the bar? We intended to ride a cab back, but I'll pay you for the gas. You know I don't feel so good."  
  
"Then please get out of my car!"  
  
Warren opened the door, and leaned out of it so that he could puke on the ground. However his entire body fell to the ground, and he instantly fell asleep on the concrete ground."  
  
"Dang, he really is drunk." Storm said as she dragged him to his room.  
  
She laid him in his bed, and cautiously began to remove his soiled shirt, that now had motor oil all on it. She trashed the shirt, and went back to remove his shoes and socks. After she was done with that she looked at his pants that were also soiled with the oil, and wondered if she should just leave them on. Then she thought about his expensive bed sheets, and how upset he would be if they were ruined.  
  
She remembered the time when Jubilee wasted some cherry Kool Aid on his sheets, and how he almost burst a gasket yelling at poor Jubes. So she slowly removed his Jeans, and placed them in the trash as well.  
  
"Well I hope you don't remember any of this, because I would be certainly embarrassed if you did."  
  
She was just about to cover his body up with his blanket, and she couldn't keep her eyes to herself. Warren wasn't a bad looking man, even with blue skin. Which was the case, because she had taken his image inducer off in the hallway. As she tried pulling him to his room, the image inducer kept digging into her hands, ruining her nails. So she removed it.  
  
Now she stood there admiring how fit and muscular Warren had become. He was like the exquisite beautiful porcelain vase that everybody ignores, just to look at the Mona Lisa. Warren had been ignored too long, and his competition was Remy and Logan. She loved each man in his own special way, but she never even considered Warren. She thought about him as only a friend. She hadn't even thought of him as a man, until today.  
  
His body wasn't as defined as Remy's or Logan's, but it was definitely manly. He didn't have any hair on his chest, which was one of the things that she secretly liked. She loved a man who didn't have too much hair, because she loved to feel the smoothness of his skin. In an instant she was tempted to run her fingers along Warrens chest, and so she did.  
  
She did it ever so lightly, relishing the emotions that were stirring inside of her. It had been too long since she felt tiny butterflies flutter in her stomach. She kneeled closer to his face, closing her eyes, as she inhaled the cologne that he wore, a powerful aphrodisiac. When she opened her eyes once again, she was surprised to find that his blue eyes were looking into her blue eyes.  
  
"Angel's Storm, I'd thought you never come around. He said as he brought his hand around the back of her neck.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, until they're lips met. He kissed her with such a hungry need, that Storm could barely catch her breath. She had never been kissed like that in all her life, and even though she had her eyes still closed, she pulled up quickly for air. She slowly opened her eyes, ready to take things to the next level if he wanted to. Then she lowered her eyes to look into his again. Then she realized that he had fallen asleep again.  
  
Not wanting to wait, she nudged Warren roughly, to make him wake up. However all she got for her efforts was Warren rolling over on his stomach, and snoring that was loud enough to wake the entire mansion.  
  
Storm stood up and headed for the door. Her knees were weak, and she had to hold on to a chair for support.  
  
*How in the hell am I going to make it through to tomorrow * She thought as walked up to her room.  
  
*Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and he probably won't even remember a damn thing* 


	2. Angelstorm 2

AngelStorm 2  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Man writing all these stories have me swamped, but that's a good thing. Considering that I love writing for you guys. This is chapter two, and Storm is very frustrated to say the say. I also used some suggestions from the reviews. Thank you Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If the world were a perfect place, then the X-Men would be mine. However the X-men are not mine, and neither is the world. Don't you just love the way things turn out?  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe had a rather restless night, and tossed and turned for hours unable to sleep. Thoughts about what Warren had told her earlier, kept entering into her mind. Did he really mean what he said? As she thought about the possibilities, she suddenly became enraged."  
  
*How dare he! He's sound asleep, and now thanks to him I'm wide-awake. He should have just kept his idiotic thoughts to himself! Who does he think he is?  
  
She tossed and turned some more in the bed, cursing each time her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
She felt as if she was tangled in her bed sheets, which were almost identical to Warren's. She preferred Silk sheets too, and she remembered the way his sheets felt against her skin. Her bed sheets brought back images of Warren sprawled out on his bed, and she tried to shut the image off in her mind. She suddenly kicked the covers from her legs, and sent them sprawling to the floor.  
  
She lay there trying her hardest to think of anything but Warren Worthington. She tried to forget the way his lips felt pressed against hers. She tried to forget the way his body felt pressed tightly against hers. She tried to forget the smell of puke on his breath, and the way it's strong smell excited her. Eeew, What was she thinking? Had it really been a long time since she last had a man that a man with puke breath could actually turn her on. How long has it been? She reasoned that it had been way too long, since she last had a man.  
  
She reflected on the conversation that she had with him. She had told him that he was irresponsible. In a way he was, but then again he wasn't. He was a strong independent man, who had his own business. Surely you have to be responsible enough to run a successful business.  
  
Then on the other hand, he had been irresponsible. Tonight was no exception. He was drunk, he got arrested, and he had the nerve to reveal secrets that she wasn't ready to hear. Like when he said that he like her too. Who was she kidding? The man was drunk. He was blitzed, plastered, completely out of his damn mind. There's no way he could've meant what he said. There was the possibility that he just said he liked her, but was actually picturing somebody else's face.  
  
As far as she was concerned, Warren had never showed in interest in her at all. He hadn't even flirted with her, as if she wasn't attractive enough for him to even flirt with. This thought set off an onset of emotions, which caused Storm to curse loudly and stomp out of her bed.  
  
She hated feeling this way. She hated knowing that a man could easily upset her, without him even trying to do it. Hell she couldn't even sleep! Maybe, what she needed was a drink too, but she decided against it.  
  
*I'd hate to walk around like a bumbling idiot, confessing my love to those that I don't love.  
  
Whoop there it is.  
  
*Maybe that's what happened with Warren. The alcohol distorted his thinking abilities. What if he wasn't professing his love for me, but rather his hatred towards me instead?"  
  
Earlier he mentioned the names of his ex-girlfriends and past loves. He said that he loved Jean, Pyscloke, Charlotte, and me. I know for a fact that none of these people were on Warren's good side any longer. Storm could recall the nasty nicknames that he gave them, after their untimely break ups.  
  
He called Jean the tease. Pyscloke was called the cold-hearted witch. Take away the "W"  
  
and add a "B", and that's what she really is. Charlotte was called the busy bee. Her motto was all work and no play, is just my kind of day. Warren always stated that they rarely ever played.  
  
*Pity.  
  
Then there was Storm. He'd never tell her to her face that she had one of those special nicknames, but she was sure that she had one.  
  
*Now that I think about it, I'm getting a feeling that I know exactly where the name weather witch, and ice queen actually came from.  
  
The very thought infuriated her to no end.  
  
*You just wait until tomorrow. I'm going to tell his snotty butt off! Then again how will I ever be able to approach him? How can I look him straight I the eye, and tell him about everything that happened last night. How can I tell him that I enjoyed it? How can I tell him that I wanted more, so much more? How could I tell him that I still wanted more?  
  
Storm walked to her bedroom mirror, and stared at her reflection. She suddenly realized the answer to all of her questions.  
  
*I won't tell him anything. I'll just pretend like I picked him up, and dropped him off. Nothing more. Nothing happened. Nothing happened.  
  
She kept telling herself that over and over again, as she went back to her bed. She collapsed on the bed, and tried to go back to sleep. Yet every time she closed her eyes, images of Warren kept flooding into her head.  
  
"Damn! I don't need this crap!"  
  
Sleep still didn't come any easier for her, and so she tossed and turned some more. The night wore on, and it proved to be one of the longest nights that she ever had. Finally after four o'clock in the morning, she was finally able to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Warren was sound asleep in his bed, when his alarm went off. The sound of the alarm was too much for him to take. The loud wail sent a wave of excruciating pain flowing through his head. He cursed and hit the alarms snooze button. He rolled over on his back, and noticed that he was only in brief underwear. He couldn't remember taking off his clothes, and looked around his room and spotted them on the ground.  
  
He sat up as slowly as he could, and then a flood of pain came rushing back to him. He held onto his head, trying not to cry. He stood up, and walked to his closet. He pulled out a different outfit to wear. He headed for the shower, and jumped right in. The water was hot, and it helped to relieve some of the pain that he was having.  
  
Once he was through with his shower, he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Bobby was the only one at the table, when Warren walked into the dining room. He looked at the young man, and took a seat across from him. Bobby was drinking some kind weird concoction. Bobby noticed that he was staring at the weird drink, and passed it to him.  
  
"Trust me this will get rid of that hangover in no time."  
  
"I don't even remember how we got home." Warren said as he took a sip of the drink.  
  
"That would be the ice queen herself."  
  
"Storm?" He said looking up from his drink.  
  
"Yeah. You know what that means don't you?"  
  
"Nope." Warren said as he finished the nasty tasting stuff in one swallow.  
  
"Hey man, I didn't say that you could have the whole thing."  
  
Warren mumbled that he was sorry, while Bobby continued to rant and rave about Storm.  
  
"Anyway man, you better believe that sometime today, you and me are going to get a visit from Ms. Munroe."  
  
"A visit for what?"  
  
"Man have you been gone that long, that you forget all those long boring lectures that she used to give. Man I'm telling you, she's getting worse than Scott." Bobby said.  
  
"They still give you lectures? How old are you now?"  
  
"Twenty five and counting, and yes I still get lectures."  
  
"Well I guess that means that I'm not excluded. I did overdue it on the booze last night."  
  
"Tell me about it. Oh yeah don't forget that we owe Storm one thousand dollars."  
  
"One thousand dollars? What the hell for?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember? How could you not remember that we were arrested last night, because you just had to hit a cop. Tell me you remember that at least."  
  
"No. The last thing that I remember was dancing with some hot babe, and I was trying to give her a kiss."  
  
"Man I drunk way more alcohol than you, and I remember almost everything that happened last night. What are you, a virgin drinker or something?"  
  
"So what happened, because I don't remember a thing."?  
  
"Well after we were arrested you called here, and asked Storm to come bail us out. When she finally came some bomb tried making the moves on her. You must have done or said something to frighten him away. I don't know what it was, because I wasn't really paying any attention at that point. Then she drove us home, and then I went to sleep. I do recall being awaken by the sound of you two arguing about something. I don't know what you two were talking about though. I guess she was a little pissed that we were wasted."  
  
"I wonder why we were arguing?"  
  
Bobby shrugged his shoulders, and then stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm going out for a swim, that usually helps me to get over a nasty hangover."  
  
"I'm going to head upstairs, to give Storm back the money that we owe her. Notice that I said we, and not me?"  
  
"Come on man. I don't have five hundred dollars, but I can give you two fifty."  
  
"That'll be fine, just give me what you got."  
  
Bobby dug in his pockets, and threw a wad of bills and some change on the table. Warren picked up the money and counted it.  
  
"Two fifty?"  
  
"I told you that was all that I could afford. You said that it was all right to give what I had."  
  
"I thought that you had two hundred and fifty dollars, and not two dollars and fifty cents. You should go to the bank, or something. I refuse to pay the whole entire bill myself."  
  
"Come on man. You're loaded! Just pay Storm back in full, and I promise I won't do something so stupid like that ever again."  
  
"Fine whatever. Go."  
  
Bobby walked out of the kitchen, leaving Warren to his thoughts. So they had been arrested, he had some kind of argument with Storm, and he was sure that she was very pissed off at them in some way or the other.  
  
He collected the money out of his wallet, and stood from the table. He walked out of the dining room, and walked up the long staircase leading to Storm's room. He stood in front of her door, and knocked lightly. He waited for a few minutes, before he knocked again, this time harder. He listened for any sounds coming from the room, and he heard a rumbling coming from the inside of her room. So he knocked again.  
  
  
  
Storm was dreaming of him, when she heard someone knocking on her door. She tried to ignore the knocking, but whoever it was just kept on knocking. Suddenly the knocks became even more louder, and Storm furiously sat up in her bed  
  
*I'm going to kill whoever is knocking on my door, like some mad idiot.  
  
The knocking persisted, and she stood on her feet. She stomped like a five year old having a temper tantrum, and her white hair flew all over her head. She walked to the door, and snatched it open. Her words left her mouth before she even realized whom it was.  
  
"What in the hell do you want? Do you realize what time it..it…."  
  
"I'm sorry Storm. Maybe I should come back later."  
  
Storm noticed that Warren was trying his hardest not to look at her  
  
*Does he remember? Goddess I didn't want him to remember.  
  
"Warren its o.k. Really. What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to…I'll just come by later." He looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"There's no need for that. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Warren looked into her blue eyes, and tried to speak. He opened his mouth to speak, and soon found his eyes roaming up and down at her body.  
  
"Storm last night you were very generous to bail me out of prison. So I wanted to thank you, and repay you the money that I owed you. So here it is,"  
  
"Warren last night you were very drunk, and by you being older, you should really try to set an good example for Bobby.  
  
Warren stood there listening to Storm go on and on about responsibility, but he couldn't stop his eyes from taking in the gentle curbs of her hips. So he tried to focus on her eyes, eyes that were so warm and comforting.  
  
  
  
*He did it again. What was he looking at?  
  
Storm lowered her eyes and noticed that she was dressed in only a silk black bra and panties. She immediately cursed out loud, and slammed the door in Warren's face. She quickly reached for her robe, and put it on to cover her body. She sat down on the bed in order to catch her breath, and realized how badly she was shaking. She had been caught in an awkward position, but she still was rather rude to Warren. So she called out his name, in hopes to apologize.  
  
"Warren you may come in now."  
  
Warren walked into the room, as if he was being lead into a lion's den. He stood near the door, afraid to move any closer to Storm. Storm immediately picked up on this, and called him over once again.  
  
"Warren I do not bite. Here sit next to me."  
  
He did as he was told; fearing that the lecture Bobby had told him about had only just begun.  
  
"Angel. I'm sorry for being so rude, I didn't mean to shut the door in your face like that, but let's just say you caught me in a very awkward position.  
  
That was the last thing that Warren wanted to hear, was some scantily clad woman telling him that she was in an awkward position.  
  
"Storm you have nothing to apologize for. I could've given you this money later. There is no reason that you should be sorry for anything. I mean I was the one that was drunk, I got arrested, and then I get you involved in the whole mess. No. I should be the one that's sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright Warren."  
  
"No it's not Storm, you deserve better than that. Look I'm sorry to have interrupted your sleep, so I'm going to just leave. Here's your money."  
  
He handed her the money, and his hand brushed lightly against hers. They were both staring at the money, but in the instant that their hands touched, they looked into each other's eyes. Storm started it first, then Warren. They leaned closer to each other until there lips met. They took things slowly and they began exploring each other in places that their eyes hadn't ever seen. Soon things began to get hot and heavy.  
  
However just as things were getting good, Warren jumped out of the bed as if it had spiders in it. A look of disgust crossed his face, as he looked down at Storm. She couldn't have felt any lower than she did at that moment.  
  
Warren took his arm and wiped it across his mouth, and began pacing the room back and forth.  
  
"Storm I don't know what came over me. You're like my baby sister, and I just can't do this."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Ro. You're a beautiful woman, and you deserve a man that's going to treat you right. You need a man that is helplessly in love with you, but that man isn't me. Don't get me wrong I do love you, but only as a friend. I'm sorry. I should go."  
  
Storm watched him walk out of that door, and she felt a single tear fall.  
  
*Fine do what you want.  
  
She lay back in the bed, once again recalling how his lips felt. She tossed and turned unable to sleep, knowing that today was going to be another long day. Then to top it all she still had to help Jubilee for her big day tomorrow.  
  
*Damn him for making me feel this way! 


	3. Agelstprm 3

Angelstorm 3  
  
Jubilee was in the living room watching TV, instead of getting prepared for her big day. She reasoned that she would have enough time to prepare for the wedding. Not only that but her wedding coordinator was asleep upstairs. Jubilee had made Storm her wedding coordinator, because Storm seemed to make anything look classy.  
  
So while her wedding planer slept, she ate a bag of popcorn and enjoyed a movie that was on. She had been enjoying herself, when Ororo finally strolled into the living room. Jubilee took one look at the young woman, and lightly laughed to herself. In all the years as an X-Man, there wasn't ever a time that Ororo didn't look classy.  
  
However, today wasn't one of those days. Ororo's hair was messy all over her head. Her pajamas were wrinkled and she looked as if she hadn't had much sleep. Jubilee looked the woman up and down, realizing that Storm still hadn't seen her sitting on the floor. Storm walked up to the television, as if she was going to turn it off. She jumped as soon as she saw Jubilee sitting on the floor.  
  
"Jubilation Lee, what do you think you're doing young lady?"  
  
"I'm watching Pitch Black. Remember how I used to say that I was going to marry Vin Diesel? He is so fine."  
  
"I wasn't talking about your infatuation with Vinney Pooh, I was referring to that junk that you're stuffing your face with!"  
  
"Are you talking about my popcorn? If it makes you feel better, there's no salt in it."  
  
"That's not the point. I'm not going to be trying to squeeze you into your gown today."  
  
"There's really no salt in it, here taste."  
  
"NO! Gimme here. Besides it's time for you to get dress."  
  
"Awww. Come on Storm. At least let me finish watching the movie."  
  
"We both know you're not watching that movie."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No your not." Storm said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Then what am I watching then?"  
  
"His butt."  
  
"Oh yeah right. Then let's make a deal."  
  
"There's no time to make any deals."  
  
"Just hear me out then."  
  
"You have three minutes."  
  
"Let me finish watching his butt.I mean the movie, and I promise not to tell anybody that you look like crap."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Storm's carefully arched brow shot up, as she looked the young girl with a look of scorn.  
  
"You look awful."  
  
"Regardless we have to go. Let's go."  
  
"Please let me finish watching this. I may never see it again."  
  
"Then I'll buy the tape for you, as a wedding gift. Then you'll be able to ogle at the man all you want."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
  
  
Warren stood in front of the mirror combing his hair, when he was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it slowly, fearing that it was Storm. When he opened the door he realized that it was Bobby. Warren motioned for Bobby to come in, and then he closed the door behind him. He walked back to the mirror to finish combing his hair. Bobby sat down in the lounge chair that was near the window.  
  
"Hey buddy, it's time for the dress rehearsal."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"After this whole rehearsal gig is over, do you want to go to Harry's again."  
  
"After everything we've been through, you still want to go to that bar? Man I've been noticing that you're drinking too much booze. Do we need to sign you up in some kind of A.A. program?" Warren shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I not an alcoholic."  
  
"Well you're sure acting like one, and no I don't want to go to Harry's either."  
  
"Look man this whole wedding has me a little on edge, that's all. I just need a drink to relax, and I'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
"Aren't you happy for Jubilee?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I said that I am. You tell me what to do, now your trying to tell me how to feel."  
  
"I'm doing no such thing. I'm just concerned about your well being."  
  
"My well being? You sound just like my old man."  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"Oh and what might that be?"  
  
"That you're drinking away your problems. If there's something bothering you, then you need to talk to somebody about it."  
  
"You don't know a damn thing about my problems. You have everything handed to you on a silver platter. Me what do I get, absoutltly nothing. Do you want to know why I drink?"  
  
"Please enlighten me."  
  
"I drink because I can. I'm a grown man, who doesn't need to answer to the likes of you. I didn't feel the need to explain my actions to my dad, and I'm damn sure that I'm not going to explain myself to you!!"  
  
"Well you are right, you don't need to explain yourself to me. Just remember this. This is Jubilee's big day, and she doesn't need you screwing it up for her. There's a reason why you're drinking, and I know that it has something to do with this wedding. I don't know what it is, but I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"You think you know so much, don't you? You couldn't possibly know how I feel about this whole wedding. You can have no clue whatsoever, so just stop trying to analyze my problems. Speaking of weddings, we have a rehearsal to go to. By the way if you didn't want to go to Harry's with me all you had to do was say so."  
  
Bobby stood up and walked to the door, before he was stopped short by the sound of Warren's voice.  
  
"Oh my god. You're in love with her. How come I didn't see it?"  
  
"There's nothing to see, and what you're seeing is all wrong anyway."  
  
"Are you so sure about that, because what I see is the obvious."  
  
"There you go with that crap again! Look if it makes you feel better, yes I did have feelings for her! Now I'm going to have to quash those feelings for her, because she loves another man. Not me. Never me. So yes I drink to forget the pain of being rejected, and to forget her. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Bobby, stop it."  
  
" I bet you have women falling all over you, don't you? I mean you have it all. There's your hefty bank account, your beautiful sports car, and hell you get to date hot babes like Psyclocke. Even though it didn't work between you two, at least she gave you the chance to be with her. Consider yourself lucky that you got your good looks, because it hurts to find out that the only person that you love doesn't love you back. It hurts. With your looks you'll have women lining up to be with you in no time. Most of us aren't that fortunate to have what you have."  
  
Bobby opened the door, and quietly left the door. Warren knew that he should've said something to help ease his pain, but the things that Bobby said were indeed true. He did have a way the way with women, and he knew how it felt to lose your woman to another man. It did hurt. So he couldn't argue the point. Then there was last night, when Storm kissed him. He had never thought about her as anything but a friend, a sister almost. Bobby must've been right when he said that his good looks would have women falling all over him, and last night was no exception.  
  
His best friend was hurting, and he knew that Bobby would never tell Jubilee how he felt. He vowed to be there as support for Bobby after Jubilee was finally married. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. It would be only a matter of time before Jubilee found out Bobby's real feelings, especially if he continued drinking like he did. Nevertheless he vowed that he would be there for his buddy through all the good times, as well as the bad. 


	4. Angelstorm 4

Author's Notes: Jubilee's Wedding Day is here. With all the angst going on, will Jubes survive her Wedding? Hey what's up with calling poor Storm out of her name? (You know who you are.) Anyway I'm not mad at you though. You are entitled to your own opinion. However I hope you enjoy the story just the same. Is it so wrong to want to be loved? In the world that we live in, I guess the answer to that is yes. I'm sorry guys and gals, I am totally rambling  
  
Disclaimer: I claim neither the male or female counterparts of the X-Men. In English, I don't own any characters belonging to X-men or Marvel Comics. I do however; own the pure genius of writing this twisted little fic.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe couldn't believe how beautiful Jubilee looked today. It was hard to believe that Jubilee was all grown up. Her jet black hair was pulled up into a tight French roll, which made her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more. Jubilee was dressed into a traditional wedding gown, which had a very long train following right behind it. She wore very little make up, but her face had a beautiful glow to it. Ororo made sure that she planned the wedding in a very traditional manner. The wedding was going to be held in an eighteen century Victorian styled church, and the reception was being held in the mansion's Ballroom.  
  
Now all that Ororo concerned herself with getting Jubilee sent off to the church on time, and dressed for her big day. Jubilee needed something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. For the old item Ororo chose a beautiful silk scarf that she wore to Jean's and Scott wedding. The new item was a heart shaped necklace, which Ororo felt would symbolize the love that Nate and Jubilee was going to share together. The borrowed item was a pair of diamond earrings that came from Jean. The blue item was a lightly blue chocker, which made her looked like a heavenly angel.  
  
It seemed like time passed a little too quickly for Ororo's taste. Before she knew it, Jubilee was ready to walk down the isle. As soon as Ororo heard that the groom was in place, she signaled the organist to play the "Here comes the bride melody". Logan served as the father of the bride, since her biological father passed away years ago. Ororo had to admit that Logan was looking really good himself. Ever since he found out that Jubilee was getting married, he did everything in his power to make her change her mind. He didn't like the idea of Jubilee marrying a man that he knew so little about. However in the end he sucked up his pride, and agreed to escort the young lady down the isle.  
  
The music started and Jubilee began her descent into the chapel. Ororo suddenly felt a sudden surge of jealousy, as she saw Logan hand her off to her new groom. Would somebody ever give her away? It certainly didn't seem like it. It seemed that every time she emotionally linked herself to a particular guy, they turn right around to break her heart. It was the same with Forge, and now the process was being repeated with Warren. All she ever wanted was someone to love her, and who better than your best friend. Unfortunately Warren didn't see it that way, and there was the probability that he never would. That was fine with Ororo, but it still hurt. However, today was not a day to be envious or jealous. This was Jubilee's day. Jubilee was able to find a man who would love her unconditionally, and maybe in her own due time she would just as well.  
  
Ororo took a front row seat, only moments before Jubilee strolled flawlessly down the isle. As she glanced over at the beautiful bride, she caught a glimpse of Bobby. The poor boy looked like he'd rather have a root canal. She knew of his secret attraction for Miss. Lee. She guessed that he'd never got around to telling her how he felt about her, just like she never had the nerve to tell Warren the truth either.  
  
As soon as she returned her attention back to the blushing bride, her breath got caught in her throat when she saw that Warren was also in attendance.  
  
She couldn't help but to notice that Warren was also staring at her in a funny way. To her relief her attention was directed back to the bride and groom. The pastor spoke loudly, and asked Nate the question everyone waited in silence to hear.  
  
"Do you Nate Grey, take Jubilation Lee to be your bride. To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?"  
  
There was suddenly a deaf shattering silence that had many people whispering under their breath. Jubilee suddenly became more and more nervous, as her groom to be stared into her eyes. Everybody knew the moment for the "I do" was coming up, but we never imagined what was about to happen next.  
  
Jubilee laid a single finger against Nate's lips, and shushed him up while the audience quieted down.  
  
"Nate before you say anything, there's something that I must get off of my chest. What I have to say may make you upset, but this is something that I have to know."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But we're about to get married."  
  
"I know that Nate, but first I need to know if I'm making the right decision here."  
  
Jubilee turned facing the audience, and removed two white envelopes from the bodice of her gown. She turned the letters in her hand over and over again, until she found the courage to speak.  
  
"Last night I thought that I was one of the luckiest girls in the world. I found out that one of my best friends was going to live another day. It's hard being a super hero one day, and then losing those closest to you another day. So Remy I'm glad that you are all right, and if you ever need me I'm here for you. Then two years ago, I managed to meet a wonderful man that I wanted to marry. I had no doubts whatsoever that Nate was the one for me."  
  
Jubilee turned to Nate, and held on to his hands. She looked into his eyes, as tears began to fall.  
  
"Nate for all the time I've known you, I've loved you. There has never been anything to test my love for you. Ever.Until today."  
  
There were a lot of oh's and ah's, sounding across the room. Everybody looked on as the petite young lady turned her attention back to the audience. Nate tried to find out what was going on, when she quickly silenced him with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Last night I received this letter."  
  
She picked up one of the letters, and slowly re-opened it. She began reading the passage from the letter through a river of tears.  
  
"It says. Jubilee I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have and I always will. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think of your beautiful smile. It's strange how my heart beats so fast, whenever you walk into a room. If only I could hear you say that you love me, I promise you that I would cherish every word. If only I could feel your lips against mine, then I'd die a happy man. If only I could make you mine, I'd do all in my power to protect you from harm. If you'd only have me, then I would do everything in my power to make you happy. You may ask why it is that I love you so much, but my answer is really simple. It's because you complete me. Without you I am nothing, and I'd rather be someone with your love than a big nobody without it.that's it. The funny thing about this letter is that I thought it was a love letter from Nate. That's until I read the signature below, which read Bobby Drake."  
  
Everyone turned in his or her seats, to stare at Bobby, who was now a color of crimson red. He looked on in horror, afraid to meet the unwavering glances of Jubilation Lee and those around her. She cleared her throat and continued to speak.  
  
"Yeah that one kinda took me for a loop as well. Anyway, just as soon as I had digested much of what I read, I glanced over to my dresser. What I saw was another letter, with the same kind of envelope as this one. So I went over to my dresser, and I read it. The letter says, To Jubilee. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. I wish you nothing but the best. I'd do all in my power to protect you form harm, but now that Nate's here I don't have to worry about that anymore. I would do everything in my power to make you happy, and I'm glad that you finally are. So congratulations once again, and you tell Nate that he'd better be good to you. If he's not tell him that he'll have to deal with me. From your best friend and fellow prankster, Bobby Drake. You know I must've asked a thousand questions that night. One of them included why would you write two letters to me?"  
  
Bobby stood up, facing Jubilee with a look of pure terror in his eyes. He threw both of his hands in the sky defensively, and stepped out of the isle. He walked up to Jubilee, careful to keep his eyes on Nate. He didn't want to create a scene any larger than the one that they already had.  
  
"Jubilee I didn't write that first letter."  
  
"That I know Bobby, which leaves the question of who did. I've known you for years, so I know what your handwriting looks like. So I already knew that this was the work of someone else, but why would they sign your name?"  
  
"I don't know Jubilee. I really want you get married."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Well I guess that we should move on, and get this whole wedding thing over with huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's so weird that someone would write this letter, in hopes of destroying my wedding. I know that it wasn't you personally, but why are there inserts from the first letter, inserted in the letter that you wrote?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly a loud voice from the back spoke out loud, and everyone's attention was shifted towards the back.  
  
"Will you just tell her already!!" Warren screamed across the corridor  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I don't think I should."  
  
"If you don't I will." Warren said as he made his way towards Bobby and Jubilee.  
  
"Warren I really think that you've done enough!" Bobby said while pointing an accusing finger to him.  
  
"Obviously not enough. Jubilee this man loves you. He always has. I'll admit that I wrote the first letter. Yes I wrote it, but all the words were Bobby's. I read his journal, and it had everything in it from the time when he first fell in love with you, to how he really felt about your wedding."  
  
"Warren that's enough!!" Bobby shouted.  
  
"He's just too afraid to tell you how he really feels, afraid that you're going to reject him. Especially since you've been so lovey- dovey with Nate over here. Bobby is nothing but a coward. He's always too afraid to speak up for himself, so much so that he's willing to lose you without even putting up a fight. He's always been a little chicken shi."  
  
His words were cut off, when Bobby struck Warren in the face with his fist. Everybody jumped in surprise, and in an instant Ororo was near his side. Jubilee grabbed Bobby's hand before he could strike the young man again. She forced him to look into her eyes, noticing the fresh tears that fell from him. He tried to turn away, but Jubilee grabbed his face with her fingers and firmly held it in place.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Jubilee I can't do this. Not now. I just can't."  
  
"Is it true Bobby? Tell me."  
  
"Jubilee this is wrong. You should be with Nate. He makes you happy, and you love him."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I am. So forget about me, and go get married."  
  
Jubilee let go of his face, and turned around to talk to Nate. However, when she turned around, Nate was nowhere to be found. She turned back to see Bobby walking away from her.  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
He turned around to look at the young woman.  
  
"Just for the record, your timing sucks as usual."  
  
She started walking towards Bobby, carefully glancing at the audience members. Once again she stood in front of Bobby, who was looking at everything but her.  
  
"I don't why you took so long to tell me how you really felt. Why now?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"The only reason why this whole day has been screwed up is because my so called friend couldn't mind his own business."  
  
"And if he did, I'd have no idea whatsoever about how you felt about me."  
  
"Well now thanks to Warren here, you do now."  
  
"And for that I'm thankful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I first came here, you were like my older brother. I will admit that at first I may have had a small crush on Wolvie, but I think everyone kinda knew that already. Then I found myself with you the majority of the time, especially when I came back from L.A. Then my crush on Wolvie, slowly became my crush on you. I just never knew that you felt the same way. I never thought a man like you, would ever want someone like me."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No I'm not. Why would someone like you want an ex-mall rat, shop-aholic type of girl like me? Then there's the age difference. I always thought that my chances of ever being with you, was just as good as my chance of being with Wolvie."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"  
  
"Because I'm a lady, and a lady never throws herself on a man. Storm taught me that. She said that a real lady will let the man approach her, and I believed her. So I waited for you, and you never came. So I moved on. I just thought that I would never get the chance to tell you that I really did love you."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I can say with all honesty, that I still love you Bobby Drake."  
  
"I love you too Jubilee. I love you so much that I'm going to be a man and walk away from all of this. I don't want to cause that poor man the only love that he has ever known thus far. It's true that I do love you, but so does Nate. I don't want to be the one that breaks that up. I keep thinking that maybe I should put myself in Nate's shoes. How would it feel to lose the woman that you love on your wedding day, to another man? I can't be responsible for breaking that poor man's heart."  
  
"What about my heart."  
  
"Look I'm not here to hurt you, but you have to understand that this is going to take some time. You have to remember that you were going to marry another man, only minutes ago. You have to decide who you want, but not today."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying that yes I do love you. I'm also saying that I shouldn't be professing my love for you on your wedding day, even though I want to. The only thing that I keep thinking about is Nate, and the fact that the roles could've been reversed. I could've easily been the one that was about to marry you, and Nate could've been the one you really loved. I'm saying that I will not be the cause of hurting either you or Nate."  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that."  
  
"I guess it is, but there is a man outside that needs to know what going on. You owe it to him to be honest. Then, and only then will I ever consider being with you."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
Jubilee turned to walk out of the chapel, when Bobby's voice stopped her cold. She turned around to face him, and noticed how quickly he was coming towards her. He grabbed her face, with both of his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. They continued to kiss for at least five more minutes. To both Jubilee and Bobby it just seemed right. Finally Bobby withdrew from the embrace, and stared long and hard into Jubilee's ice blue ones.  
  
"I may never have the chance to do that again, just in case you chose Nate over me. It will also be a small reminder of the one that I let get away. Goodbye Jubes."  
  
He walked away from the woman that he loved, and everyone stared on in amazement and awe. Jubilee went into the back room, no doubt but to talk with Nate. The rest of us were uncertain of what to do, so we made our way to the rear of church. We exited the room, as if our hearts were ripped out as well. 


	5. Angelstorm

Angelstorm 5  
  
  
  
Bobby Drake was walking to his car, with tears in his eyes. He wanted nothing but to get away from the church as soon as possible. Deep down in his heart, he knew that he had made the right decision. He just didn't realize that being one of the good guys would hurt so much. Sure he could've cared less about Nate Gray, but he did care about other people's feelings.  
  
He made it to his car, with his keys in his hands. He quickly turned the lock, and opened the car door. He sat in the seat, and closed the door. He was beginning to turn the ignition, when he saw Jubilee standing on the corner crying. He wanted to go to her, and hold her in his arms. However, he decided not to. For a brief instance their eyes locked, and then Jubilee suddenly turned away from his hardened stare.  
  
When she was no longer in his sight, Bobby started his engine. He backed away as slowly as he could, hoping that Jubilee would emerge from hiding. When she didn't, he put the car into drive and drove back to the mansion.  
  
He drove back home, quite recklessly. At that moment he didn't care if he was putting himself in any kind of danger. As a matter of fact he secretly wanted to crash into some kind of utility pole, and end his grief right then and there. Deep in his heart he knew that there was never going to be a chance, where he and Jubilee would ever be together. Sure he could hope and pray, but he knew deep in his heart that Jubilee was in love with Nate.  
  
  
  
There was no sense in lying, when the facts were staring him in the face. Jubilee was going to marry another man. She was going to pledge the rest of her life to this man. Surely one small letter declaring his love for her, was not going to change her mind about her feelings for Nate. Bobby knew that he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was.  
  
Jubilee had always been one of his best friends, and now she was about to leave him. He even feared that he would never see her again. He knew that there was the possibility that he'd see her every now and then, but things wouldn't ever feel the same.  
  
Anger rocked throughout his body, as he slammed a heavy fist down on the steering wheel. He wanted to do more than punch Warren for what he did, but he knew that he should be angry with himself. Then again Warren did stick his nose where it didn't belong, and now three lives were ruined because of it. No, he shouldn't be angry with himself, but rather Warren. They were supposed to be friends, but to totally embarrass him like this was uncalled for. Friends were supposed to help each other out, which is what he was trying to do. However, things ended just a bit more screwed up than when they began. Bobby tried to calm his nerves, when a new feeling invaded his body. This was a feeling of loneness. He hadn't felt so alone, and desperate since Opal left him. Now here was that same old familiar feeling again, assaulting his heart with a cruel vengeance.  
  
Tears started to fall, before he realized that he was home. Tears fell as he realized that he'd been parked in the mansions parking lot, for the last ten minutes. Now as he sat and cried, a soft tap on the window brought him away from his pool of thoughts.  
  
When he looked up, he saw a pair of ocean blue eyes full of worry. The beautiful woman opened the driver's side of the door, and stuck out her hand for him to take. He grabbed the hand, and he stood up while his entire body shook. As he made his way towards the mansion, he slumped to the ground. He looked up, hating that he couldn't be stronger. However he couldn't control the onrush of feelings that were overwhelming him. He wanted to be strong, especially in front of her, but now it seemed that he grew even weaker the more he looked into her eyes.  
  
He was disgusted about his behavior, and turned his eyes downward in hopes of avoiding her knowing stare. As the tears fell unmercifully, a small tender finger gently wiped them away. The same finger slid under his chin, and lifted his face towards hers. He was staring in those big blue eyes again, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
The woman kneeled in front of him, and pulled his face close to hers. He could feel her hot breathe against his lips. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly, but he decided against it and pulled away from her embrace. He turned back to his car, and leaned on it for support. In actuality his legs were weak, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.  
  
He stood there unmoving, until he felt a pair of hands lightly caressing his back. Those same arms encircled the young man's waist, and he leaned his head backwards until it rested on her shoulders. A part of him screamed that he shouldn't be doing this, but another part of him felt as if this was natural. He wanted the truth, and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?"  
  
"Wolvie's motorcycle. You know he drives like a bat out of hell." She said as she tightened her grip on his waist.  
  
"Did you talk to Nate?" He said while trying to pull away from her intoxicating embrace.  
  
"Yeah I did." She said pulling him back into her arms.  
  
"What did he say?" He said while he once again settled his head against the soft curve of her shoulder.  
  
"The only thing that he could." She said as she lightly kisses the underside of his jaw.  
  
"Which was?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Goodbye." She stated.  
  
Bobby turned around and looked into Jubilee's eyes, and took both of her hands into his. He looked at her face, and realized for the first time since she came that she had tears in her eyes as well. He gently wiped away her tears, as she did the same for him. Both of them stood face to face, wiping away each other tears. Bobby broke the silence, as he placed both of his hands on her face.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked  
  
"I'm following my heart."  
  
"I thought Nate was your heart?"  
  
"He was."  
  
"I thought so." He said as he turned away from her.  
  
"I wasn't finished." She said stubbornly.  
  
He turned back around to face her, as she quickly made her way back into his arms.  
  
"I was about to say that yes, Nate was my heart. He was my heart and love, but not before you."  
  
She smiled when he blinked in surprise to her confession, still not believing what she said.  
  
"You've never shown any interest in me."  
  
"Yes I have, but you just didn't see it." She said as she grabbed the hooks of his blue jeans and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"When?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Remember the trip we took to Paris? Of course at that time you were all gaga over Rogue. That night I intended to tell you my feelings, but those hopes were dashed because you ran off with Rogue. I think I cried the entire night, but you never knew that. Bobby I have always had strong feelings for you, but when did you start getting feelings for me?"  
  
"It was on a day when I saw you dance."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"It was during your graduation party. You looked so beautiful on that dance floor, and I mentally kicked myself for never noticing. You chose Logan to be your date, because that idiot that you liked wasn't interested in you one bit. So I sat there looking at you and Logan dancing, wishing that I had the courage to ask you for a dance. I remember watching you, and you were busy watching him. I think I just wanted to knock some sense in that boy, and yell at him for ignoring one of the most beautiful women on that dance floor. It was then that I noticed you, but I always thought that you'd never want someone like me."  
  
"I remember that night. You want to know what I noticed?"  
  
Bobby nodded his head, and he removed a strand of hair that flew in her face.  
  
"I noticed that you were sitting in that seat looking like a lost soul, and I had wanted to hold you. There was even one point where I was about to ask you for one small dance, but before I could get there, Rogue came and whisked you away. I believed that she was trying to make Remy jealous or something, so I turned around and went to the punch bowl. I sat there for about five minutes, until Wolvie came and dragged me back on the dance floor. I scanned the room looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. So I danced with Logan, hating that I never got the chance to dance with you. So while we were at the Church, I made the promise that I wasn't going to let you get away again."  
  
"How did we get so screwed up?" He asked as he lightly caressed her face.  
  
"By our lack of communication."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"We communicate." She said as she leaned in to kiss his lips.  
  
At first he tried to pull away, but Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing for about five minutes, each enjoying the way the other felt. As soon as they broke their embrace, they were greeted by the loud sounds of applause. They scanned the parking lot, and found out that all of their friends witnessed their little exchange. They both were flushed with embarrassment, and Jubilee hid her face in Bobby's chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside of the mansion. He hurriedly closed the door, before anyone could come inside. Jubilee leaned against the door, and she silently mouthed out the words "Oh my god."  
  
Bobby didn't hesitate to push his lips towards hers, and he kissed her with a hungry need. They kissed for a while until the others began to knock, and push at the door in hopes of coming into the house. They backed away from the door, as everyone began piling into the house. They tried to contain their laughter as some of their friends looked at them with shock, sly smiles and others had a look of mock anger on their faces.  
  
Logan was the last one to enter into the room, and he stopped right in front of them. He had a deep scowl on his face, and Bobby began to get a little nervous. When he thought that Logan was going to hit him, and he shut his eyes waiting for the short man to knock him out. When he didn't feel any punch, he opened his eyes to find Logan digging into his pockets. He pulled out a lighter, and Jubilee stood there laughing like some mad hyena. Logan looked the man up, and down before pulling his cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Next time, get a room." He said as he walked away.  
  
Bobby exhaled a sigh of relief, and then turned his attention back towards Jubilee.  
  
"What? Did you think he was going to hurt you or something?" She asked.  
  
"The thought did cross my mind."  
  
"Please. Logan wouldn't dare lay one finger on you."  
  
"What makes you say that, and how can you be so sure that the man isn't going to hurt me?"  
  
  
  
"If he does, then he'll have to hear my mouth for days. Do you honestly think he wants that?"  
  
"I guess you have a point there."  
  
"Why I outta."  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and give me another kiss." He said as he brought his lips closer to hers.  
  
They continued to kiss, until a loud voice resounded off the mansion walls.  
  
"I SAID GET A ROOM!!" Logan screamed.  
  
"You know what, we better do what he says. If not then he just might hurt you." Jubilee said while pushing him away.  
  
"You know what, I think you got a point. Hey let's see if anybody want to go have a round of drinks, to celebrate our new union."  
  
"Hey bub we ain't no union yet, but I think I could use a drink myself."   
  
Ororo Munroe was happy that Jubilee was woman enough to follow her heart, and she was glad that they thought enough to take everyone out for a round of beers. What she needed was a good buzz, to get her mind off of Warren. He had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in her what so ever. First he explains that she is more like a sister than anything else. Then when they were at the Church, Bobby had struck him once in the face. Her first reaction was to go to his side, which was exactly what she did. Then to pour salt into her open wounds, he then pushed her hands away with no regards towards her feelings.  
  
He stood up and looked her dead in her eyes. For one fleeting moment she thought that he was going to apologize for his rudeness. Her hopes were dashed when he stared into her eyes, and shouted obscenities at her. She recalled his harsh words, with clear clarity as she stared into the bottom of a liquor glass.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" Warren shouted.  
  
"My friend, I was only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah and so was I, and this is the thanks that I get. For another thing I don't need your help. So will you just fuck off, you stupid bitch?"  
  
Ororo recoiled as if Warren was a poisonous snake, and turned to walk away. She wasn't about to subject herself to this type of abuse, and she definitely didn't want to be around him once her tears started to fall. She walked away as Warren kept calling out ghastly names, which were all directed towards Storm.  
  
There was a part of her that was angry with Warren. If he didn't get arrested in the first place, then she wouldn't be having any of these feelings to begin with. However, now it seemed like she couldn't get him out of her mind.  
  
So she sat there drinking a wide variety of drinks, all of which were pretty strong and intoxicating. She drowned shot after shot, and not even her teammates noticed her getting blitzed out of her mind. What would her friends think if they saw her drunk? She decided that she didn't want to sit here wallowing in self-pity, so she stood from her seat, and walked towards the dance floor. She scanned the room, until her eyes fell on a single guy sitting at the table. He was a pretty cute, so she walked over to him. He had dark black hair, and hazel eyes. She thought that he resembled Remy a great deal, minus the red and black eyes. He was neatly dressed, indicting that he had taste and money.  
  
She flashed one of her best smiles, as the man looked her up and down.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked seductively.  
  
"It is now. Would you like a drink?" He asked as he pushed his seat closer to hers.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She said as she grabbed his face.  
  
She pulled him closer to her, and gave him an earth-shattering kiss. When she was done she pulled away, and look at the young man appreciably.  
  
"Mmmm. That was some drink." She said as she licked her lips sensuously.  
  
The young man grabbed her hand, and stood up from the table. He conveniently stood in front of her, showing off most of his best assets. Ororo was lifted to her feet, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Pretty nice package you got there. Care for a dance?"  
  
"Sure let me get my car." He said a little too happily.  
  
"No. No. No. I meant that I wanted to dance on the dance floor, and not in your bedroom. I'm trying to make someone jealous silly." She said as she pulled him into her arms.  
  
"You actually have to make someone jealous? I find that hard to believe." He said as he pulled her tighter into his embraced.  
  
She felt him press against her, and she leaned her head back exposing her bare neck.  
  
"Kiss my neck, and make it look like you're enjoying it." She said quietly.  
  
"That won't be hard to do." He said as he ran his soft lips over the curve of her neck.  
  
She glanced over to her right, to where Warren was sitting in between two women. They were both blondes, and Ororo couldn't help but get angry. What made her even madder was the fact that he still didn't acknowledge her prescience.  
  
She pushed the man off of her, and stood there glaring at Warren. She looked at him as he flirted with two girls, who look like they were under aged. She wanted to get his attention, and make him mad with jealousy. However, since she had those two bimbos to contend with, it was going to be pretty tough.  
  
Suddenly an idea came to her head, and she turned back to the Remy look a like. She pulled at his head and began kissing him. She opened her eyes, and peeked to the side to where Warren was. She still didn't see him paying any attention to her; so another wild idea entertained her thoughts.  
  
"Is it hot in here, or is it me?" She said removing her jacket.  
  
"No it's definitely hot in here." The man said knowing what her intentions were.  
  
Ororo slowly started unbuttoning her dress, and soon found that she was standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. She faced Warren and the rest of her teammates, and they still blatantly ignored her. Feeling angry she turned back to this stranger, and rammed her tongue down his throat.  
  
They kept on kissing, grinding and dancing, until they felt a pair of strong hands break them up. Ororo looked up expecting to see Warren, or even one of her teammates. Instead, she saw the bouncer who was gathering her clothes from the floor. He threw the clothes back into Ororo's hands, and roughly grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"O.K. You two are out of here. This is a family establishment."  
  
"This is a bar!" Ororo shouted.  
  
  
  
"That's it! The two of you are out of here."  
  
  
  
The bouncer threw them out of the bar, and Ororo hugged herself as she stood outside in the cold. She looked over her shoulder, and noticed that none of her so-called friends came out for her. She looked at the young man, who looked her up and down as she shivered from the cold.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Besides there's nothing here for me."  
  
"I'll go get the car."  
  
While he went to get his car, Ororo put her clothes back on. She never felt so alone in her life, and for once she was about to do something wild and spontaneous. She knew that she could take care of herself, if the man tried to do something funny. However, at this point she didn't want to rationalize the situation. She wanted a man to pay her attention, and she finally found one. She didn't care if he was going to be just a one-night stand; she just wanted to get Warren out of her head. While she waited for either her friends or foe to come, the foe beat out the friends when he pulled his car to the front of the club. She took one last look at the club, hoping against hope that Warren would come outside. When he didn't, she opened the car door. She slid into the car, and they took off into the night.   
  
Warren was sitting with two of the most beautiful women, when he realized that Ororo was acting like some street tramp. Then when she removed all of her clothes in a bar full of people, he'd just pretended that he didn't notice her. He felt a great deal of relief when the bouncer, kicked her and her new boyfriend out of the bar. Then after about five minutes he began to worry. He kept reasoning with himself that she would wait there, or that she would either fly home. Still he had to see if she was all right. After all they didn't know anything about the mysterious stranger that she was with, and she left the bar clearly drunk.  
  
As he stood up, he fared the ladies adieu. He put a crisp twenty-dollar bill to pay for their drinks on the table, and walked outside in search for Ororo. When he didn't see her, he decided to head back home, in search of the young woman.  
  
Thankfully he decided to bring his own car, and didn't have to hitch a ride home. So he jumped in his car, and drove home. When he came through the house doors, he had found the huge mansion to be empty. He sat on the couch trying to figure out where Ororo could've been. Then the one thought that he didn't want to acknowledge entered into his head.  
  
*Surely she wouldn't leave with someone that she didn't know. Would she?  
  
He pondered over those thoughts, and decided to try to find out where she could be. He reasoned that the slime ball that she was with, would try to take her to some sleazy motel. So he grabbed a telephone book, and found the nearest motel's address. He lugged the book to his car, and started his engine. He vowed that he was going to find her, even if it took all night to do so.   
  
Yes here's another cliffhanger. Did Storm do what we all think she did? What will Warren think about the weather goddess now? Will he even find her? Stay tuned to find out the answers to all of these questions. Let me know how you liked this edition to this story. Anyway ladies I suggest that you never get in the car with strangers. Just remember that Storm was drunk, and she has mutant powers. So I'm sure that she can take of herself. So if this seems a little out of character for Storm, it's because she's drunk, and she is also severely heartbroken. Love makes you do stupid things, as this chapter remarkably points out. There's more to come. 


	6. Angelstorm 6

Angelstorm 6  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to post, but I changed my internet provider, to DSL and I had to install the dang on thing myself. Twice. Then I had to wait for the people to actually cut the power on. So sorry for the delay, and I hope that you guys and gals enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: So what if the friggin characters doesn't belong to me. Does Marvel get a kick outta hearing me say that? Huh? Well? Well I hope that you enjoyed your kicks, cause I'm not saying that again. Today.   
  
Ororo Munroe was noticeably smashed out of her mind, when she went to the hotel with some mystifying stranger that she had met earlier that night. Now they were alone together, and for the first time tonight she was more than a little uncomfortable. She stood unmovable in his arms, as he tenderly kissed her neck. He tried to pull her closer to him, but Ororo rejected his advances and pulled away from him. He was just about protest, when she lifted her almond covered chocolate fingers to his lips. She quieted him down, as she looked him in the eyes as seductively as she could. All words lost in his throat as she gave him butterfly kisses all over his face. She slowly walked away from the stranger, and gave him the once over before she began to speak.  
"As much as I would like to continue this, there are few things that I would like to know first."  
  
"Like what? He asked impatiently.  
  
"Like your name for starters." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"My name is not important."  
  
"It is if you want some of this." She said straightforwardly.  
  
"Fine then. My name is Charlie Johnson."  
  
"You don't look like a Charlie." She said candidly.  
  
"Well it's the name that I was born with. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
"Now that I've told you my name, you have to give me yours."  
  
"Now what kind of woman kisses and tells?"  
  
"The kind that wants some of this." He shot back.  
  
"You used my own words against me. I think I like you already." She said amusedly.  
  
"So let me guess. A woman as beautiful as you could only be named something exotic. Right? Maybe your name is something like Passion, Yolanda, or something weird like that. Right?"  
  
"Close, but my name is rather plain. It's actually Candace Smith." She lied.  
  
"Naw, that can't your name."  
  
"It's like you said, it's the one that I was born with."  
  
"Well Candace since we've made proper introductions, let's finish what we've started." He said obnoxiously.  
  
"In a moment Charlie, but first let me freshen up a bit. I just want to take a quick shower, and then we can finish what we've started."  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
"I'll be out shortly. In the meantime my friend, why don't you watch some TV? I hear that there's some pretty good reality TV shows on this season."  
  
"Trust me the only thing on at this hour is the nightly news." He said candidly.  
  
"Then watch that. I'll be out soon."  
  
Charlie watched as "Candace" walked into the bathroom, and waited until he heard her turn the shower. He sat down on the bed, and turned the TV set on with the remote. Naturally there wasn't anything else on but the news, so he listened as a special report came on. He listened as the reporter mentioned that another victim was found, outside a nearby club. It appeared that the victim, a young blonde was strangled with a piece of barbwire. They believed that the young girl appeared to be another victim of the world-renowned serial killer the barbed wire killer. At the moment her name wasn't going to be released, until her next of kin was notified.  
  
Charlie shook his head at the television set, and walked over to where his bag was waiting by the front door. He grabbed the bag, and sat back down on the bed. He opened the bag, and gently reached inside the bag. He pulled out a long string of barbwire, and quickly placed it under the bed. Then he reached back into bag, and pull out a bottle of chloroform. He pulled a clean handkerchief from his coat pocket, and quickly poured a generous amount on it. He slid that under the bed as well, but only far enough to where he could reach it.  
  
He thought about the young blonde girl he'd encountered earlier, before he met the beautiful white haired beauty. It was almost a shame that he had to waste her, but killing was in his blood. He wanted her dead, because she didn't really want him. It seemed to him that all girls were the same. They only wanted one thing, and that was to use them for either money or sex. As it would seem, this particular girl wanted only one thing. So Charlie aimed at giving her exactly what she wanted. Then he was going to have his way with her.  
  
He quickly stood from the bed, and placed his bag back where it was at first. He stood by the bathroom door, wondering when she was going to finish up. Therefore, he walked back over to the bed. He quickly began to disrobe erratically, and then he lay unceremoniously on the bed. He inched closer to where his personal belongings laid hidden under the bed, and he closed his eyes until he heard the shower being cut off. He thought that he would kill her after he had his fun with her, and then he would make her pay for playing with his emotions.  
  
As he waited the bathroom door slowly opened up, and his exotic queen walked out of the bathroom dressed in only a bathrobe. He watched her with wide-eyed wonder as she seductively began to strip. He was mystified at how perfect her body was. It seemed to him that everything about her was absolutely perfect.  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't kill her just yet. I've haven't seen a body that perfect on anyone, other than those playboy centerfolds.  
  
Storm walked over to where the young man was lying down. She was surprised to find him wearing nothing at all. She stood above him, and danced in front of him as seductively as she could. She pulled the bathrobe off, and threw it in Charlie's face. She slowly climbed on the bed, and inched her way up his body slowly until she came to his face. She lowered her face, until their lips met. She was surprised to find that his lips were as soft as silk, and she enjoyed kissing them immensely.  
  
He slowly threw his arms around her hips, and brought her body closer to his. They continued to kiss, until the television began to annoy Storm. She felt around on the bed in hopes of finding the television remote, and suddenly became angry when she couldn't find it. She pulled away from Charlie, and stared down at him.  
  
"Why didn't you turn off the TV?"  
  
"Why? Does it matter?" He asked directly.  
  
"Look I can't stand listening to all that racket. Where's the remote?" She said angrily.  
  
"It should be on the bed."  
  
"Well it's not. I've already looked, and it's not here."  
  
"Well maybe it fell on the floor." He said forgetting about his hidden stash.  
  
Storm climbed near the foot of bed, and immediately found the remote on the floor. She reached out to grab it, until something from under the bed caught her eye. She saw a bunch of wires under the bed, but quickly ignored them. She sat up in the bed, as Charlie continued eyeing her backside with pleasure.  
  
Storm turned the remote over in her hands, and finally saw the power button. Just as she was about to turn the TV off, something caught her attention. There was a special news bulletin, which warned that a serial killer was on the loose. It was mentioned that the killer used barbwire to tie around the victims neck, and that the killer was in the neighborhood.  
  
Storm felt her pulse quicken, and was beginning to turn around. However, before she could, a wet rag was thrown over her mouth and nose. She tried to command the powers of the heavens, but found that her she couldn't even keep her eyes opened. In mere seconds Storm was knocked out cold.  
  
Charlie threw the young woman from his arms, and laid her on her back. He went over to where his bag was, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and duct tape. He went back to where she was lying, and quickly placed the handcuffs on her wrist. He then locked them tightly around the bedpost, to where she couldn't move. Then he placed a generous amount of duct tape to cover her mouth on her. He reached inside his bag, and pulled out more toys that he was going to use on her. However he just sat there, as his eyes roamed up and down her body.  
  
He didn't want to do anything just yet, because he wanted her to be fully awake. He always made sure that his prey was awake when it was their turn to die. So he continually stared at her body, and patiently awaited her awakening.  
  
  
Logan was in the bedroom watching TV, when a certain news bulletin came on. He was shocked to see a picture of one of the men that he had saw earlier that night. As a matter of fact it was the same man that was with Storm that night. A feeling of discomfort came rushing over him, as he tried to remember if he saw Strom come home. When he couldn't recall seeing her home, he did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
He quickly arose from the bed, and promptly walked out of his bedroom. He went to the first place that he could think of, and that was to Ororo's bedroom. As he stood there, he strained to hear if he could hear any sounds from the inside of her room. When he didn't hear anything, he threw the bedroom door opened, and searched around the room as frantically as he could.  
  
He noticed that Ororo's bed hadn't been slept in all night, and that nothing had been touched since the day before. Panic seized his body, as he tried visualizing what that maniac was doing to her at that precise moment. A sensation of fear overcame him, and he quickly ran off towards the Professor's office.  
  
Once he stood outside the Professor's door, he immediately began knocking on the door impatiently. Suddenly he received a mental invasion that sent him falling to the ground in pain, and he grabbed his head that was full of agony.  
  
"I need everyone on the Blackbird as soon as possible! Storm's in trouble, and I don't know how long she'll last. I've used Cerebro to locate her whereabouts. She's at The New Bar motel on the East end. Scott already has the coordinates. Logan I need you to try to find Warren, because he's nowhere in the mansion. I won't have time to contact him, because I want to try to keep in contact with Storm."  
  
Logan raced towards the Blackbird, and was one of the first members on the plane. He immediately pulled his communicator from his pants pocket, and began to speak into the microphone.  
  
"Warren are you there?"  
  
He listened as he heard nothing but static. He tried calling out to Warren again, and listened as he finally heard Warren's voice on the other end.  
  
"Man where are you? We need you to meet us at the New Bar Motel. Storm's in trouble."  
  
"The New Bar Motel? I'm right around the corner from there. Just meet me there."  
  
"Ok. We'll be there shortly. Just be careful, because if there no there's no telling what we're going to find there. The guy that she was with turns out to be some sort of serial killer. I just hope we get to her in time."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Look I'm here at the motel. Just get your butts down here fast. I don't know what we're stepping into here. I mean if Ororo couldn't protect herself, then this guy's definitely got me worried."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Go in there and kick his ass man."  
  
Warren turned his communicator off, and quickly parked his car illegally in a handicapped parking space. He quickly jumped out of his car, and ran into the main office. He spotted a fat balding man, who gave Warren the once over before tuning his nose in disgust.  
  
"I think you're in the wrong place pretty boy. What'd you get lost? If you're looking for the Ritz, then that's on the other side of town."  
  
"Look I don't have any time for this. I'm looking for a black female, with white hair and blue eyes. Is she registered here?"  
  
"Oh you mean that Candace Smith woman? Man was she a looker." He said lustfully.  
  
"Is she here?" Warren said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah she's here."  
  
"What room? Damn it!" Warren said as he grabbed the man by the collar.  
  
"Room 46." He shot back.  
  
Warren rushed out of the room, and ran around the motel until he found the room. As soon as he found the room, he kicked the door in as quickly as he could. As the door flew open, Warren was shocked to find Ororo in the state that she was in. Apprant this stranger was straddling Ororo, and was playing around with her body.  
  
Warren noted that she was not awake, and he felt a deep-seated anger rise within him. The man upon hearing the door open was quick to get a switchblade from his bag. He jumped off of Ororo's naked body, and stood ready for anything. Warren now stood face to face with this madman, who was now slashing the knife around wildly.  
  
Years of training as an X-Men, made dodging the man's wild blows easy as pie. Warren threw a right hook, and then a left hook before the man could even blink. The blow connected to Charlie's jaw, and the man was knocked unconscious almost immediately. Warren looked down at the man in disgust, as he reached into his pocket for the handcuff key. He found it almost immediately, and noticed that the man was coming back around. Warren pulled his left foot back, before kicking the man in the face as hard as he could. Warren could have sworn that he saw a couple of teeth fly out of his mouth. He waited to make sure that the man wasn't about to get back up. Disgust marred his face, as he debated on whether he should kill him or not. He decided not to, remembering his oath as X-Men.  
  
"Man enough to pick on a lady, but not man enough to pick on someone your own size. You weren't even a match for me. I had more competition with Henry Geirich. You little prick."  
He turned his attention back towards to Ororo, and lightly nudged her. He began to worry when she didn't budge. So he immediately shook her unmercifully like a rag doll, and she still didn't move. He took the key in his hand, and brought it up to the handcuff lock. With one turn the lock came undone, and Warren loosened the cuffs around her wrist. Her hands fell down like deadweight, and he took one of her hands into his. He probed around her wrist until he was able to find a pulse. He gently removed the dark gray taped that kept her mouth closed, and threw it on the ground. His nerves were going into overdrive, as he stared at Ororo's battered and bruised body.  
  
*My god what did that monster do to you Ro?  
Feeling even more apprehensive, Warren shook Ororo frantically. Suddenly her eyes began to open slowly. She looked up at him, and tried to open up her mouth to speak. Her voice was as low as a whisper, and Warren had to bring his ear lower to her mouth in order to hear. Suddenly a strong wind began to pick up, and her eyes clouded over showing only whiteness. Warren whipped his head around in time to see that the man was back on his feet, and he was holding a gun to the back of his head.  
  
Before either man could make a move a heavy bolt of lighting struck down the man, and Warren could do nothing but watch on in horror as thunderbolt after thunderbolt continually struck the man. After realizing that Ororo wasn't going to stop using her powers on the man, he shook her rather forcibly until her eyes were back to normal.  
  
She lay there as still as a statue, as if she was too afraid to move. She stared into Warren's eyes, as warm tears fell from her face. She tried to turn her face away from him, as tears continued to fall. To Warren it seemed like she was afraid for him to see her cry, and so he grabbed her face. He forced her to look at him, and when she did his heart seemed like it was caught in his chest.  
  
A sudden realization came upon him, as he realized that he had never seen Ororo cry before. All he wanted was to hug her, and assure her that everything was going to be all right. Tears continued to fall, and Warren raised a shaky hand to wipe away the tears.  
  
Warren's gentle touch was almost too much for Ororo to take, and she burst out crying. Her body rocked from grief, as she recalled the reason why she was here in the first place, and he was sitting right next to her. How could he be so gentle now, when mere hours ago he was so cruel. It was too much, and she bawled like never before.  
  
Warren didn't know what to do, so he grabbed both of her wrists. He pulled her up into a sitting position, and brought her shivering body close to his. As she cried into his chest, Warren lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. She kept her eyes downcast, and Warren pulled her face closer to his. Their lips met and Warren instantly tasted her salty tears. For an instant they both became lost in each other, and they both tightened their grips on each other.  
  
Suddenly Ororo stiffened in his arms, and Warren tried to get her to loosen up. As their tongues danced with each other, Warren suddenly felt a sharp pain stinging his tongue. He recoiled back, and looked at Ororo in surprised. Shock marred his face as he tried to understand why she had bit him. He looked over at the young woman again, and made a move to help her on her feet.  
  
Suddenly the air crackled and a powerful lighting bolt hit Warren. His entire body shook, and he felt an almost unbearable pain shoot throughout his body. He tried to stand up again, and then he felt another bolt hit him. He decided to lie down until the remainder of his teammates showed up.  
  
*What's taking them so long, and why do I get the feeling that Storm's trying to kill me?  
  
Warren noticed that Ororo's eyes returned back to normal, and he sat up feeling a bit uneasy. He stood up as slowly as he could, feeling an enormous pain course through out his body. So this is what being electrocuted actually felt like, and Warren definitely didn't want to risk getting struck by it again.  
  
He threw out his hands in the air, to signify that he wasn't going to try anything else. He inched his way closer to her, as he continued to watch out for her to strike. When he was able to get close enough to her, he began to remove his jacket. Her head shot up, and Warren threw his hands back into the air with his jacket still in his hand.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Ro." He said defensively.  
  
He handed the jacket to Ororo, and waited until she took it from him. She slowly placed the jacket to cover her body, and she looked at Warren with a new level of loathing breeding deep within her heart. Wasn't it his fault that she left with another man that was almost as crazy as Sabretooth? Wasn't it his fault that she had been molested, and toyed with in such a cruel manner? As far as she could tell, everything that had happened tonight had been his fault. He was almost as bad as Charlie, she reasoned with her self. If Charlie had set to hurt her, imagine what Warren wanted to do.  
  
Days ago he said that he thought of her as his sister, and yet today he kissed her with longing and passion. That wasn't right in Ororo's eyes, and she reasoned with herself that she could no longer trust Warren. Forget all the years that they fought side by side. Forget all the times he rescued her from harm. Forget all the good times that they had, because at the moment all Ororo could think about was all the bad things that he had recently put her through. All she wanted at that moment was for Warren to get as far away from her as possible.  
  
Warren could see the different emotions displaying on her face. He saw a wide array of emotions ranging from fear to anger, and for once he didn't know what to do or say. He reached out his hand for her to grab, and was surprised to find that was one of the last things that he should of done. For in a matter of minutes, Ororo was on top of Warren. She was hitting his face with her fist as hard as she could. Thankfully she kept her powers in control, as she delivered punch after punch.  
  
Warren didn't want to strike the young lady, and so he didn't move an inch while she continued her attack. He finally realized that through her heated anger, she had been mouthing off some words that he couldn't understand. He strained to listen to her words, hoping to understand what this was all about.  
  
"I hate you. Why don't you just leave me alone? I didn't need your help, and I'll kill you. It's your entire fault anyway. Why'd you come here? What do you want from me? Just leave me the hell alone!  
Suddenly the sound of the Blackbird was heard in the distance, and Ororo looked around in fear. In mere seconds Ororo jumped off of Warren, and bounded out the door as quickly as she could.  
  
"Ororo!" Warren shouted worriedly.  
  
Warren could hear Storm talking to the other members of the X-Men, and then noticed Logan walking in the room. There was a look of sheer anger written all over, and Warren figured that he was mad because of what this stranger had done. Warren stood up feeling like his body was on fire, and he smiled at Logan as he made his way to him. He smiled at Logan, happy to see another teammate. That's until he felt an adtinmatium-laced fist hit him square in the jaw.  
  
Warren felt his jaw immediately being dislocated, and the pain was almost too unbearable for him to take. Logan looked down at the confused man, and the anger clearly seething through every pore of his body. Warren looked up and tried to speak, but the only thing he received for his efforts was an agonizing pain like never before. So all he could do was stare up at one of his best friends, and hope that he wasn't about to skewer him with his claws. He listened as Logan began to speak, and he couldn't help but notice that he unsheathed his claws.  
  
"You'd better have a damn good reason as to why Storm's out there crying?"  
  
Warren threw a crooked finger towards the corpse of the serial killer, since his jaw was disjointed. He noticed that Logan looked at the man with a look of disinterest, and back at him with a look of pure anger.  
  
"Look I don't care about him. What I want to know is why were you trying to kiss Ro, especially after everything she just went through? Tell me that you didn't just try to do that?  
  
Warren could do nothing but look up at him. He was angry that Logan didn't even want to listen to his side of the story. After all didn't Logan just punched him without even explaining why? It must have been anger, and not logic that caused him to do his next action. It was an action that he would later regret, because after he did it Logan pounced on the young man. The beating that Logan gave him paled in comparison to the licks that Ororo gave him. For it was just a simple one-finger salute that symbolized exactly how Warren felt at that precise moment. It was a gesture that sent Logan on a berserker rage, and sent Warren fighting to protect himself.  
  
Soon the remainder of the X-Men entered into the room, with Scott in the lead. Jean and Bobby tried to pry Logan off of Warren, while Scott stepped in between the two fighting men.  
  
"Logan I know you're upset, but this madness will end now!" Scott shouted.  
"He tried to take advantage of Ro, after everything that she's been through!"  
  
"Warren's a member of this team, and you will not lay another hand on him." Scott said sternly.  
  
"I'll do what I want, when I want it. Understand Slim." Logan yelled.  
  
"You'll do exactly as you're told!"  
  
"And whose going to make me do that? You?" He said through gritted teeth.  
"You'll be surprised at what I can do Logan." He said as he touched the side of his visors.  
  
Logan looked back down at Warren, and stared him in the face. He sheathed his claws back into his hands, and pointed a finger to Warren.  
  
"As for you. This is far from over. When you're jaw heals, I want to know exactly why ya did what you did. You better have a good excuse bub too, because if you don't I'll personally kill ya with my own hands. Ya hear that bub. This ain't over."  
  
Logan turned to walk away, and scowled at Scott as he left. Warren noticed that Logan was by Storm's side in no time, and that he hated this new feeling of jealousy spreading throughout his body. He wondered why he was even feeling that way to begin with. He reasoned with himself that he wasn't trying to take advantage of Ororo, and that he was acting out on pure instincts. Yes he had wanted to kiss her, and he had thought that she wanted him to as well. Maybe Logan was right. Maybe kissing her at that moment wasn't a very smart thing to do. Maybe he should have used his head instead, and thought things through first before he made any move.  
  
He wasn't certain if he had made the right move or the wrong move. All that he was certain of was that Ororo hated him, and Logan was ready to kill him. Scott helped him to his feet, and the only thought running through his head was the thought of going back home. The last thing he needed was some hot head picking a fight with him for absolutly no reason at all, other than the fact that he innocently kissed Ororo. Then there was Ro. He didn't like this new feeling, and he was sure that he wasn't going to be able to forget the way her lips felt. He was damn sure that he wasn't going forget the way her body felt pressed up against his, or forget the way she opened up his heart then ripped it right out of his chest.  
  
So as they rode home in silence, Warren thought of only one thing. That thought was for him to go to the mansion, and get his jaw healed up. Then he was going to go get his bags, and then go back home. He didn't want to think about anything but his business, and the fact that very soon he would leave the X-Men. He vowed that this time there would be no coming back, and that he was going to leave the team for good. So he sat in silence, waiting for the time when he could leave everything all behind.  
  
  
  
So how'd you like that chapter. I felt like a little angst was in order. Wait a minute this story is choked full with angst. Right? Anyway if you liked it, loved it, or hated it, please let me know. I'm going to bid adieu for now, and see you guys in the next chapter. Yes there's still more to come. Do you think that I'd leave you hanging like that? Anyway in the next chapter is Warren really fixing to leave? Why is he jealous of Logan? Why was Logan so mad to begin with? Are those two sharing a thing? Be here to find out all the answers to these questions. Later my peeps. 


	7. Angelstorm 7

Angelstorm 7  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so glad that you guys are reviewing this lil story. I just love reviews. So make sure that you drop a line or two. This also contains a slight lemon. So if you don't like lemons, then don't read this. Actually read this story, and then skip the lemon. That way, you don't miss a good story. As for the ones who wants Ro/Lo or even Warren / Ro stick around. You all may get your wish, but not in this chapter.( (Bad Ladybugg.)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel Comics. I just marvel at how great these characters are. I marvel at the direction that this story is taking. I marvel that none of these characters belong to me. ( Isn't that a marvel?  
  
(  
  
Bobby Drake had been asleep in the bed, when he suddenly felt something cold and wet on his shirt. He opened his eyes, and saw that Jubilee was asleep on his chest. He noticed that there was a pool of drool all over him, and he couldn't help but laugh out loud. His chest bounced up and down, and Jubilee awoke from her deep sleep. She suddenly realized that she had been slobbering all over Bobby, and her face turned red from the embarrassment.  
  
She sat up and turned her back to Bobby. She didn't want him to see her drying the puddle of drool from her face. Once she was done with that task, she turned around to sheepishly look at her new boyfriend. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life, and Bobby wasn't exactly helping the situation either. She looked at him, as he continued to roll around on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
"It wasn't that funny!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"You should have seen your face."  
  
"Bobby. Stop it!" Jubilee said exasperatingly.  
  
"I guess.that.it's official now." He said through his laughter.  
  
"What's official now?"  
  
"That you're my girl."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Because you drooled all over me, and it was a lot too." He said as his laughter died down.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Um.O.K." He said as he jumped up and began chasing her around the room.  
  
Bobby chased Jubilee all around the room, until he was able to corner her in between the wall and the end table. He placed both of his hands on the side of her face, and he moved his body forward until it was pressed tightly against hers. He looked in her eyes, as he lowered his hands to her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and he gave her sweet little kisses along her throat. When she pulled her head back, Bobby opened his mouth and lightly bit her on the neck.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?" She screamed out in pain.  
  
"You told me to bite you, and so I did."  
  
"I didn't mean it literally. You big jerk."  
  
"Don't get so mad. Besides I had to mark my territory."  
  
"What do I look like, a wild boar or something."  
  
"No, you don't look like a wild boar, but you sure drool like one."  
  
Jubilee playfully swatted him upside his head, and then she wrestled him to the ground. She began tickling him, and then he pulled at her waist until she was lying underneath him. He grabbed both of her hands and raised them above her head. He suddenly had a wicked glint in his eyes, and Jubilee swallowed the large lump that was caught in her throat.  
  
She suddenly felt her hands and wrists go cold. She looked up at her hands, and noticed that Bobby had them tied together in ice. She looked back into Bobby's face, and noticed that he was now smirking evilly.  
  
"Bobby Drake, don't think for one moment that I can't get out of this predicament." She said coyly.  
  
"We both know that you can get out of this little predicament by using your powers. The question is, do you really want to?"  
  
"Bobby, what are you going to do?"  
  
"This."  
  
Jubilee watched on as Bobby slowly began to unbutton Jubilee's red buttoned down blouse. She watched on as he undid every button, until all her buttons were undone. She watched on as he opened up her blouse, and ran a single finger up and down her stomach. She felt a sudden chill, and she noticed that Bobby was dropping ice all over her belly. He bent his head down, and he began licking up the excess water that was on her belly. She tried to suppress the moan that was building deep within her, but she eventually called out his name.  
  
Bobby raised his head back up, and he looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Words were stuck in Jubilee throat, and she could do nothing but look at Bobby as he slowly removed his T-Shirt. Jubilee wanted to run her fingers along Bobby's chest, and so she set off to use her powers to melt the ice surrounding her hands. While she was melting the ice, Bobby nervously stood up above Jubilee.  
  
She looked on as Bobby began to remove his blue jeans. She noticed that his legs were pretty muscular, and she guessed it was because of him sliding up and down his ice bridges. Once again he kneeled down in front of her, and he noticed that she was trying to remove the ice. So he smirked down at her, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He slowly breathed words into her mouth, and it took awhile for her to understand what he had said. Then it suddenly dawned on her as he began unfastening her pants.  
  
"Your turn." Bobby breathed quietly into her mouth.  
  
Bobby started to pull her pants down, and paused when he saw her creamy skin. Jubilee wiggled her hips from side to side, trying to help Bobby remove her pants a little quicker. Once her pants were off, Bobby threw them into the growing pile of clothes.  
  
He lay down on top of Jubilee, and they began roughly kissing. Bobby ran his hand down Jubilee's thigh, and he let his hand rest in between her legs. Filled with longing and wanting, Jubilee finally managed to free her hands. In an instant, she threw her hands around his neck. They continued kissing, and Bobby began to remove his underwear. Jubilee helped him, and they were off in a matter of minutes.  
  
She ran her hands all over his body, and he moaned out loud. He continued to kiss her, as she explored his body with her hands. When Bobby couldn't take it any longer, he roughly grabbed her underwear. He pulled and tugged at them, until they lay at the bottom of her feet. Bobby stared at her in awe, and he ran his hands up and down her body. She was perfect, and he couldn't believe that she was all his.  
  
Jubilee raised her hands, and grabbed him by the neck. She pulled him down until they were kissing again. Bobby took his knee, and gently placed it in between her legs. He lowered his body, until they were pressed tightly together. They started grinding back and forth, letting their emotions take control of their bodies. They were just about to get really physical, until they heard a loud thump on the door.  
  
They both jumped up, fearing that someone was going to try to walk in. They had been so involved with each other that they had forgotten to check the lock. So they scrambled to put their clothes back on, and then they soon realized that Jean was the one who interrupted them.  
  
"Jubilee. I know that you're busy, but I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Give me just a second red, and I'll be out in a sec."  
  
Jean patiently waited outside, as Jubilee and Bobby put their clothes back on. Once they were finished, Bobby pulled Jubilee into his arms and passionately kissed her.  
  
"We'll finish this later." He said seductively.  
  
"I can't wait. Now go hide in the closet."  
  
"You do know that Jean's a telepath right? Bobby asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah I know that, but it would be less awkward if you weren't standing right there."  
  
"You're not embarrassed of me, or you?"  
  
"No, but I will be embarrassed if Jean knew what we were doing."  
  
"What we were about to do." He corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Just get in the closet."  
  
She pushed Bobby in the closet, and she looked down at her outfit. She was satisfied with the way that she looked, and so she went to the bedroom door and opened it.  
  
"Jubilee. I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything important."  
  
"Well I was a little busy, but not too busy to talk to you."  
  
In the closet Bobby grumbled to himself.  
  
*She was very BUSY, and she knows it.  
  
"Jubilee the reason that I'm here is because I need your help."  
  
"Spit it out red. What do you want?" Jubilee said annoyingly.  
  
"Well I'm going to need you to spend a little time with Ororo. She's been through a lot, and I have to go away on a conference with the Professor. We will be taking the majority of the team, and I'll need you to keep an eye on Storm."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're going to be the only one here."  
  
"What!"  
  
"We need the team with us, because the conference is about an FOH protest. Things might get a little ugly."  
  
"What about Warren? I head just this morning that he's injured. I'm sure he can stay."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Jubilee, but Warren's going home tonight."  
  
"Are you taking Bobby?"  
  
"Yes, we will need him to accompany us to the conference."  
  
"Man that's not fair."  
  
"Look all you have to do is make sure she doesn't hurt herself. If she tries anything, just give us a call."  
  
"When are you guys leaving?" Jubilee asked irately.  
  
"In about ten minutes."  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me this earlier?"  
  
"I kind of figured that you were busy, and I didn't want to distract you." Jean said coyly.  
  
"Uh huh I bet."  
  
"Will you do that for me?" Jean asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No not really." Jean laughed.  
  
"Then I guess I'll do it. You guys just better not take all day coming back here."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Jean started to walk out the room, and she suddenly turned around to face Jubilee.  
  
"Tell Bobby that he can come out of the closet now, and both of you can relax. I will not tell Logan about your secret rendezvous."  
  
She quickly walked out of Jubilee's room before she could speak. Jubilee closed her door and Bobby walked out of the closet. He looked at Jubilee, and he smirked at the expression on her face. He began removing his shirt once again, and Jubilee looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Umm. Bobby didn't you just hear Jean? You only have ten minutes before you leave."  
  
"I'll only need five minutes."  
  
"I hope that was just a joke?"  
  
"All right then just give me seven minutes." He said as he pushed Jubilee to the bed.  
  
  
  
Warren was sitting in Hank's lab getting his jaw wired shut. Hank had mentioned that he would have to be put on a liquid diet, and that he couldn't eat any solid foods until his jaw heals. Plans were already made so that Warren could go home later on that night, and he realized that he was anxious to go back home.  
  
The only reason why he came was to see Jubilee get married to Nate. Now as it would seem, she dumped the poor kid and started dating Bobby instead. If he had known that Jubilee wasn't going to get married, then he wouldn't have come back to Westchester in the first place. He just wanted to go home, and forget that any of this ever happened.  
  
His thoughts shifted towards Ororo, and he was hurt that she chose to betray him. Maybe he wasn't the nicest person to be around lately, but that wasn't reason for Logan to hit him. They were supposed to be teammates, and now it seemed like this one little incident was tearing them apart. He wanted to make things right before he left, but he knew that Logan wouldn't allow him within two feet of Ororo.  
  
He couldn't leave without some type of resolution of his forgiveness. He had never meant to hurt her, and he wouldn't leave until he made his formal apologies known. He decided that the best place to start was with Logan. It seemed like the short man wasn't going to let him anywhere near Ororo. So he planned to go see him, right after Hank finished with his jaw.  
  
He tried to think about what he was going to say to Logan, but he couldn't exactly concentrate because of Hank's rambling. He strained to hear what the furry blue doctor was saying.  
  
"I'm going to have to put you on a low calorie diet." Hank mentioned.  
  
"Diet? What for?" Warren wrote down on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Weren't you listening to me? You have high cholesterol, and your blood sugar level is pretty high."  
  
"Since when?" Warren wrote down quickly.  
  
"Since the moment you decided to chose fast food over a real meal. Am I right?"  
  
"I don't have time to cook any meals."  
  
"I think it would be essential to hire a cook, and maybe your health would vastly improve." Hank conceded.  
  
"Fine. I'll hire a cook."  
  
"That's good to hear. Now I think that I'm quite finished here. If you need anything, you know where I am."  
  
Warren nodded his head, and stood up from the examining table. He walked out of the examine room, with only one designation on his mind. He walked towards Logan's bedroom, and he had high hopes that he was in a good mood.  
  
He walked towards Logan's bedroom with a little hesitation and trepidation. He stood outside his door, trying to work up the nerve to knock on his door. He was caught by surprise; when Logan snatched open the door in an instant.  
  
"You have five seconds to explain what you're doing at my door." Logan said angrily.  
  
Warren noticed that Logan's claws were unsheathed, and he quickly scribble some words on his small notepad. Once he was through writing his message of apology, he gave the note to Logan.  
  
"You're sorry? I don't need yer flaming apologies, and I ought ta gut ya for disrupting my sleep."  
  
"I want your permission to talk to Ororo." Warren wrote down patiently.  
  
"Nuh uh. Not going ta happen bub. Ya want to apologize, then write it out on that." Logan said indicating the note pad.  
  
Warren turned away from Logan's door, and attempted to go to Ororo's room before Logan's voice stopped him cold.  
  
"Where in the hell do ya think yer going? I'll give Ro the damn letter. Do ya think that I trust ya enough, to let ya just waltz into her room like that? Write the letter, and I'll give it to her."  
  
Warren wrote on the notepad, and then he handed the letter to Logan. He walked off as soon as he could, because he didn't want to make the man any madder than he already was. He headed back to his room, and went to prepare to pack his few belongings.  
  
Logan on the other hand looked at the note in his hands, and he read it.  
  
It said:  
  
Ororo:  
  
Words can't even describe how sorry I am. I'm not trying to make excuses for my actions, but I do apologize if I have offended you in any way. I'm going back home, and I'll be just a passing memory, and I wanted it to be a good memory. So long, and take care of yourself. I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive a guy like me.  
  
Warren.  
  
Logan shook his head from side to side, because he couldn't believe how gullible Warren really was. Did he think one flimsy letter would make up for all the wrongs he inflicted on Ororo? He was there at Jubilee's wedding, and he saw how he treated her. He was even witnessed his cruel treatment to her at the club. He not only ignored her that night, but he managed to make her do things that she wouldn't have done otherwise.  
  
Now he had wanted to apologize by writing some cheesy letter. He would have to do better than that. Logan thought that it would be fitting if Warren apologized by crawling back to Ororo on both his hands and knees. Logan refused to make things that easy for Warren, and so he balled up the letter and threw it in his small trashcan.  
  
*He'll have ta do a lot better than that!  
  
  
  
That's all that I have planned for this chapter. How'd you like it? What about the lemon? Was it good?( Or was it a bit sour? ( Let me know. Also in the next chapter Warren goes home. Ororo and Logan get close, and somebody is jealous. (Who?) Read the next chapter to find out. Nate comes back to get his woman, and trust me that's not going to be pretty. This will eventually leave Jubes pissed off. Stay tuned for this emotionally charged chapter coming up soon. Later. 


	8. Angelstorm 8

Angelstorm 8  
  
Author's Notes: I know. I know. I'm lazy. Even my momma has told me so. Yes I'm pathetic, and I should have this story updated every week. However I will make this promise that I will do a little better. I'm working on it. Anyway here's another chapter to whet your appetites a little bit until I update the next one. It won't take nearly as long as this story did. I promise. Anyway enjoy the story, and don't be too mad at me. Trust me I'm mad enough at my self. I'm babbling again aren't I? As for the Warren/Logan/Storm triangle, let's just say that it's about to get a little hot up in here. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I would die a happy woman if I could just say that the X-men belonged to me, but atlas they don't. So I will continue to live my trivial life wishing that I could be a part of the Marvel Universe. Atlas I dream. These characters belong to those fortunate saps at Marvel Comics. Why couldn't it have been me?  
  
Dedications: (Gethman8) (Mia) (April) (Sango) (wolvieslover) (tiana) (nini) (may) and (sinner) thank you guys/gals for sticking around. Also thanks goes out to my other reviewers and new reviewers that I haven't mentioned. Thanks for reading my stories. I do it for you guys, and I love you for sticking around.   
  
Nate Grey had been driving for hours, and he was trying to figure out how things got to be so bad. One moment he was beyond happy, and was about to marry the woman of his dreams. He envisioned spending the rest of his life by her side as her husband, and he even entertained the thought that she had wanted the same thing. How could he have been so wrong about Jubilee's feelings for him? After all those years of being a couple, how could she just walk away from everything that they had?  
  
He recalled the first day when he met her. It was literally love at first sight for him. The one thing that stood out about her was her crystal clear blue eyes. He had never seen any Asian female that had blue eyes, and he even assumed that she was wearing contacts. He was surprised to find out that his assumption was incorrect.  
  
She was the very quintessence of a beautiful woman, on the inside as well as on the outside. They seemingly got along very well, and soon he realized that he was falling for her. He made his feelings known one day when he passionately kissed her, after they emerged victorious from a dangerous mission. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday.  
  
He had been kidnapped by Sinister, and he thought that the mad man was going to kill him. Then in all of her glory, Jubilee came and saved the day. Of course she brought back up, and they were able to defeat Sinister. He ran away with his tail tucked between his legs, and he was able to leave with a few minor cuts and bruises.  
  
He was honored that this woman thought enough of him to come and help him out of that situation. As they headed to the Blackbird she offered her shoulder for him to lean on. It was then that he pulled her in his arms, and offered her something back in return. They had been together ever since then. Well that is until a few days ago.  
  
There was still a part of him that was angry that she walked away with another man, and then there was another part of him that was angry that he allowed her to. He claimed that he loved her, and yet he let her walk away without even fighting for her. He wasn't about to let this Bobby Drake take what by right was his.  
  
So in one quick instance he turned his car around, and began driving back towards Westchester. He wasn't about to let this man take away the only woman that he had ever dared to love. He wasn't about to let her walk away from him that easily without putting up some kind of fight. He had fought some pretty tough opponents ranging from Apololypse to Sinister. He refused to let one scrawny little man that has power to create ice take what was his. He refused to back down, and he wanted to find out the truth behind Jubilee's true feelings. So he drove back towards the mansion hoping to find the answers to the many questions churning in his head.  
  
  
  
Warren Worthington walked into his quiet house, and there was a stack of mail in his arms. He walked over to the couch, and he dropped the mail on it before it could fall on the floor. He took a seat next to the mail, and set off the task of reading the mail. He thumbed through the stack of mail, and noticed that none of the mail was personal mail.  
  
*Bills. Bills. Junk mail. Business proposal. Internet disk. Magazine subscription. Bills. More Bills. Junk mail. Pizza coupon. There's nothing important in here. There's nothing here that I want to read anyway.  
  
When he didn't find anything in the mail, he laid his head on the back of the couch. In a matter of minutes he was fast asleep. His dreams were marred with images of Ororo's naked body, as he held her that fateful night when his life was forever changed. He saw images of her body quivering every time she cried. He had only wanted to comfort her, but somehow she believed that he had wanted to harm her. In the dream he could see the fear in her eyes, and he was aware that he had been the cause of it.  
  
He woke up with a start, and he could do nothing but stare at the blank walls. The thought that she had been afraid of him assaulted his heart, and it felt as if it were being held down by a heavy weight. Why had she been afraid of him, when she should have been more afraid of the man that intended to harm her?  
  
*I would never intentionally hurt her. Would I?  
  
He thought about his previous treatment towards her, and he finally realized that he had been a jerk to her. In all the time that he stayed at the mansion, there had been only one time when he was nice to her. That was when he went to pay her the money that he owed her. She had kissed him, and for a while he enjoyed the kiss. He had enjoyed it immensely, but he had pushed her away. He claimed that he thought of her like a sister, but even then he realized that he was lying. How could he tell her that he had wanted to lay her down that night, and make wild passionate love to her? He respected her too much for that. He didn't want to do something that was going to change the both of their lives. He realized that he would have to eventually leave the X-Men again. That night he refused to consummate a relationship with Ororo, and even went through extreme lengths to push her away. The only thing he didn't contemplate that it was going to hurt him this bad. He wondered if Ororo was feeling as bad as he did at that moment, or rather did she feel relieved that he was gone.  
  
Warren hated these new feelings coursing through his body, and he wanted to end the numb pain in his heart. So he stood to his feet, and he made his way towards his mini bar. He needed a drink, and he even planned on getting wasted. Those were his plans, until he saw the telephone. He changed his direction and walked over to the telephone instead. He picked up the phone, and he called the first number that was on his mind. After a while the phone ranged and ranged, and finally a soft voice rang out. He knew that he couldn't talk, but he still needed to hear her voice before he sunk into a fit of depression.  
  
"Hello?" Ororo asked  
  
However only silence greeted her.  
  
"Hello? Who's this? Is somebody there?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Warren wanted to talk to her so bad. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but his words eluded him though no fault of his own. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Just like before.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She still refused to hang up, and Warren was grateful for that. This meant that he could listen to her voice even longer.  
  
"I know that you're there. I can hear you breathing. Who is this?  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
Suddenly it was like a light had went on in Ororo's head, and she said the first name that came to her mind.  
  
"Warren, is that you?"  
  
For a brief instance Warren was elated that she knew who it was, but at the same time he was afraid that she realized that he had called her. So he did the first thing that he could think of. He hung up the phone. He sat there staring at the phone, and was trying to debate as to whether or not he should call again.  
  
*She didn't sound as if she was still afraid, and maybe she had wanted to apologize.  
  
Just as soon as he was about to reach for the telephone again, it suddenly started to ring. He picked up the phone, and grunted into the receiver. He listened as he heard Ororo's soft voice again.  
  
*She must have used star 69.  
  
"Hello? Is this Warren?  
  
He listened as her voice rang out like some sweet sentimental music.  
  
"If this is you then make some kind of noise, so that I'll know that it's you."  
  
Just as he was about to make the noise that she requested, a sound in the background stopped him.  
  
"Who is it?" Logan asked.  
  
She answered his question with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Warren, please say something."  
  
Warren's smile slowly diminished when he realized that Logan was in Ororo's room. So he quietly hung the phone back up, and stared at it with a look of confusion. He suddenly felt a bout of pure rage dance through his body, and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly the sound of the telephone ringing once again, made him just that much angrier. He grabbed the phone fiercely, and he pulled the cord from the wall. Then he turned around and threw the phone towards the living room. He was enraged at the thought that Ororo had Logan in her bedroom.  
  
*That sure didn't take long did it?  
  
He began throwing different items everywhere, and then he went over to the bar. He looked at the various bottles of liquor, and picked the one with the most alcohol in it. He suddenly began to realize why Bobby turned to the bottle, and he had no problems doing the same thing. He was going to forget about her, and he was going to try everything he could in his power to forget her. However, the thought of her lips being pressed against his still assaulted his mind, and so he could do nothing but cry in his hands. This had been the second time in his life that he has cried over any woman, and he hated himself for being so weak.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe looked at the phone in her hand, and she soon felt the bed sink behind her as Logan sat behind her. She hung up the phone, and then turned to look at Logan. He gave her a weird smirk, and she couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face.  
  
"Was that him?" He asked.  
  
"I think so, but he didn't say anything."  
  
"No duh. The man's jaw is wired shut."  
  
"Yeah. No thanks to you."  
  
"Well he deserved it." He said as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Ro, do you really think I'm stupid."  
  
"Logan you are one of the smartest men I know."  
  
She turned towards him, and she looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Ya got that right darlin, but don't try ta avoid my question."  
  
Ororo averted her eyes back towards her lap, and she didn't know what to say. So she just shook her head from side to side, in attempts to answer his question.  
  
"Speak up Ro. I can't hear you. Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Logan, what are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Why are you doing all of this?"  
  
Her eyes found his once again, and she stared at Logan with a look of confusion.  
  
"Logan, you are not making any sense. What are you talking about?"  
  
"We both know what I'm talking about Ro."  
  
Silence filled the room, and Ororo looked back into her lap knowing all too well what Logan was talking about.  
  
"What? You think that I couldn't smell it? Crap, it hit me like a ton of bricks to my head." Logan said quietly.  
  
Ororo's head shot up in Logan's direction, and she stared at him in shock as he spoke candidly with her.  
  
"I instinctively knew that someone had caught your fancy, because I could smell it. It's pretty obvious that you have some kind of feelings for Warren, because I noticed it every time he walked into the room. Even that night when we found you at the motel, I could smell your arousal a mile away. Now tell me Ro, why all of the mind games?"  
  
"Logan how dare you sit there and judge me. I do not have any feelings for Warren, nor do I ever have any intentions of falling for him."  
  
"That's a load of crap and we both know it."  
  
Ororo stood from the bed and glared at Logan by challenging him with her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was behaving like some jealous boyfriend.  
  
"I don't see how any of this even concerns you Logan."  
  
Logan laughed bitterly, and stood up to meet her challenge. He glared into her eyes, and grabbed onto both of her wrists.  
  
"It concerned me the moment I punched Warren for you."  
  
"Well I didn't tell you to do that. Did I?"  
  
Logan pulled her into his arms, and soon he crushed his lips against hers. They kissed for a moment, and then Logan pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and then he let go of her wrists.  
  
"No you didn't, but I wanted to punch him. I wanted to knock some sense into that empty brain of his. I saw the way he was treating you Ro, and it pissed me off."  
  
"Why did you kiss me Logan?"  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That your heart belongs to Warren, and that there hasn't been anyone including me, that could ever make that scent come from ya"  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me."  
  
"I was curious. I wanted to see if I had what takes to make you excited, but I guess I don't."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Don't. Let's just pretend that this didn't happen. Besides you're in love with another man."  
  
"And you are in love with another woman. So why the charade?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"She's married Ro."  
  
"That hasn't stopped you before Logan. What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm afraid that once her divorce is finalized, I won't be good enough for her. What makes it so bad, is that I would smell the disintegration of our relationship long before it even had a chance ta fall apart."  
  
"Then you just work on making your relationship that much stronger. I don't need enhanced senses to tell me that Jean loves you."  
  
"And it's my enhanced senses that tells me that you're in love with Warren."  
  
"Will you ever stop with that?"  
  
"Only when you stop denying yourself a chance at happiness. You're too beautiful ta be a spinster Ro."  
  
"Logan, I don't know what to do. Surely he hates me now."  
  
Logan walked towards the door, and he opened it quietly. He turned back towards Ororo, and he smiled.  
  
"He doesn't hate you Ro. Trust me. Besides the nose never lies."  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving Ororo to her thoughts. As he walked towards his room, a pair of green eyes stared at him leaving Ororo's bedroom. Instantly Jean was filled with anger, and she stormed off back into her room. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.  
  
  
  
Nate was standing at the mansion door, and was let in by Scott Summers. The man agreed that he could go up to Jubilee's bedroom unescorted. At that time Scott was unaware that Jubilee had company, and he was too busy trying to get ready for the conference that they were about to go to.  
  
So Nate made his way towards her bedroom, and once he got there he barged right into her room without knocking. What he saw angered him in more ways than one. He saw his beloved covered in sheets, and she had sweat glistening all over her body. It was pretty obvious that she had been intimate with Bobby, and so Nate focused all of his anger towards the young man. Bobby was packing a suitcase, and was now fully dressed. He looked up in surprise at the rude interruption.  
  
"How dare you touch her?"  
  
Nate ran towards Bobby, and threw a heavy fist towards him. The punch connected with his face, and Bobby threw out a few punches himself. Pretty soon the two men were fighting tooth and nail, and Jubilee was relieved that they had common sense not to use their powers.  
  
Still as they fought, Jubilee dressed as fast as she could. Once she was dressed, she tried her best to stop them from hurting each other.  
  
"Will you two stop acting like a bunch of babies?" She screamed loud enough to be heard.  
  
Then suddenly a stray fist landed on Jubilee's face, and she fell unmercifully to the ground. Instantly both men stopped their bout, and kneeled down to Jubilee's side.  
  
"Jubes wake up. Are you O.K.?" Bobby asked.  
  
Jubilee's eyes opened up slowly, and she looked into Bobby's eyes.  
  
"Help me up."  
  
Bobby helped her to her feet, as Nate tried to do the same. Jubilee wavered on her feet, and had to lean on both men to regain her footing. She shot both men a dirty look before she was able to stand on her own two feet unaided.  
  
"I want to know one thing. Who hit me?"  
  
Bobby looked guiltily to the ground, and then Nate shoved him in the shoulder as if he was trying to make a point.  
  
"It was me." Bobby said plainly.  
  
Jubilee turned and faced him. She took a hold of his shoulders, and she brought a heavy knee to his groin. He squealed out in pain and shock. He looked at Jubilee with tears now forming in his eyes. She pointed an accusing finger at Bobby, and she began to speak.  
  
"You better make damn well sure that you never hit me ever again, and as for you it's over! I don't need you two fighting over me like I was a piece of meat. Nate, we have had some good times, but the truth of the matter is that I'm in love with Bobby."  
  
"After only day? I find that a little hard to believe."  
  
"No it hasn't been only one day. I've had these feelings long before I even met you."  
  
"So why didn't you marry him then? Why play with my emotions, if you were so in love with him."  
  
"Nate, it wasn't my intention to mislead you. What we had was special, and I'll always remember that. But what kind of woman would I be, if I married you and was in love with someone else. I don't want to be in a relationship like that, and neither do you."  
  
"Tell me what I can do to win you back?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is absolutely nothing that you can do to win me back."  
  
"Maybe this is for the best."  
  
"It is. Besides there's no doubt in my mind that you'll find someone worthy of your love, but that person isn't me."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Nate turned away and walked out of the room. He stopped and looked at Bobby.  
  
"You better to treat her right, because no matter what happens I will always love that woman."  
  
"So will I." Bobby concluded.  
  
"You just treat her right, because if I hear otherwise I'll kill you."  
  
With that he turned and walked out of the room. He was being weak, but he knew that Jubilee wasn't about to come home with him. His heart was breaking all over again, and there was only one person that he could go and talk to. She had been one of his best friends, and so he drove his car towards her house.  
  
*Maybe Threnody can help me to figure out this whole mess.  
  
So he drove towards her house, trying to forget the nagging pain in his heart. He wanted to forget the fact that Jubilee chose him over her. Cheers to the other man.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I know the last fight scene sucked, and for that I'm so sorry. Anyway I hoped you guys/gals liked it. Was it enough to whet your appetite?  
  
Next chapter the gang goes off to their conference, and Jubilee and Storm are the only ones at the mansion. The day goes by with girl talk, makeovers, and movies. Jubes learns of Storm' s true feelings for their blue skinned teammate, and she vows to help these two get their acts together. Also Jean gives Logan the cold shoulder, and Scott informs her that the divorce is finally finalized. Let's just say Jean won't be in a good mood. Lastly Warren's in trouble again, and I wonder whose going to be there to save the day and um.him?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of Angelstorm. 


	9. Angelstorm 9

Angelstorm 9  
  
Author's Notes: None really  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here but my artistic talent belongs to me. That means the characters do not belong to me.  
  
Jubilee was asleep in her bed, as the morning sun shone through her window. She tried to block the sun's rays by putting her head under the pillow, and she started to go back to sleep once again. Once she was approaching dreamland, an image of Bobby and Nate fighting assaulted her mind. She tossed and turned in her bed, and she tried to shake the images of the fight clear from her mind.  
  
When that didn't work she sat up in her bed, and then she grumbled to herself. After ten minutes of mumbling and complaining she went into her bathroom to take her morning bath. As she took her shower, she noticed that her mind wouldn't let her forget the way Bobby's hands felt across her skin. She could recall the way his hands caressed her skin, and she felt her face flush. She had to remind herself to keep that image of Bobby being naked planted in her head, because she was going to be without him for five whole days.  
  
She missed him already. She didn't think that one man could have such a powerful hold on her heart, but somehow Bobby was able to worm his way in there and Jubilee didn't mind the intrusion. Not even Nate could make her feel this giddy or happy. She wondered if they were meant to be, and if he was the one. You know the one that you were destined to be with, until the both of you were old and gray. Was he the one?  
  
Jubilee smiled to herself, as she recall their seven minutes of pure bliss. It was the only thing that she had to remember Bobby by, until he came home. She also realized that this was going to be the longest five days ever, and she was missing the love of her life already.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, but she wasn't in the mood to cook anything. So she looked through the icebox and decided that she was going to eat a bowl of cereal. She glanced at the different selections of cereal, and she decided to go with the Sugar Bombs.  
  
*I want to see what's so special about this cereal.  
  
So Ororo made a bowl of Jubilee's coveted cereal, and she sat down to eat them. At first the cereal was almost too sweet, and they tasted like someone drowned them in sugar. Ororo scrunched up her face as she ate the sweet cereal, but after a while her taste buds got used to the taste of the cereal.  
  
As she ate her morning breakfast, she thought about the talk that she shared with Logan. She was still shocked that he had kissed her, but it didn't feel the same as when Warren kissed her. When Warren had kissed her, it seemed like her hair was standing on its end. He made her stomach flutter, and her heart skip a beat.  
  
Was Logan right? Did Warren have feelings for her, and if he did why did he say that he didn't. Ororo suddenly felt bad for making him out to be the bad guy. Maybe pretending that he had tried to take advantage of her was a bit much. She was the first to admit that she had been angry with Warren, and that was the reason she had aimed at making him pay. That's why she ran to Logan, and lied to him. She had told Logan that Warren was trying to take advantage of her, and that he tried to kiss her. Then she added another lie, and said that Warren had tried to get her to take off of her clothes as well.  
  
It was an underhanded lie, but Logan didn't even sense the fact that she was lying to him. It was the perfect plan of revenge, but now she felt like a heel for doing this to Warren. The fact that he had to get his jaw wired shut, weighed heavily on her mind. She wondered if Warren would ever find it in his heart to forgive her. It was going to be a long shot, but she reasoned that it would be the least that she could do.  
  
So she sat at the table eating her breakfast, and she began to pour herself another helping of the sugary cereal. She realized that if she wasn't careful, there was the possibility that she could get hooked on them. Suddenly a noise made her look up from her cereal, and she noticed that Jubilee had joined her for breakfast. Ororo noticed the funny look that the girl was giving her, and she wondered if Jubilee was mad at her because she ate her cereal. Jubilee went towards the cabinet to get a bowl, and then she sat down in the empty seat across from Ororo.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me eating a bowl of your cereal. I just couldn't force myself to eat another bowl of Bran Flakes. I swear those cereal make you go to the bathroom every time you eat them." Ororo said slyly.  
  
"No. I don't mind, but you really should've kept that bathroom thing to yourself. I am trying to eat here."  
  
Ororo chuckled at the young woman, and almost immediately she noticed that Jubilee had a certain glow about her.  
  
"I see that you are in good spirits this morning." Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah you could say that. Hey Ro. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Ororo wrinkled up her nose at that silly nickname that she called her.  
  
"I see that you're still hanging out with Logan. However you had a question?"  
  
"Yeah Ro."  
  
"Stop calling me that ridiculous name." She chastised.  
  
"Sure Stormy. Anyway my question is this. Do you think that I made the right decision with choosing Bobby over Nate."  
  
Ororo thought about how she was going to answer that question. Who was she give out advice about love? She hadn't even been able to tell a certain blue skinned man that she may be falling in love with him. Then to make matters worse, she also managed to find herself in the arms of a serial killer. She still had nightmares about him. It wasn't easy killing a man, and Ororo still felt bad that she had to take another man's life. She must have been so caught up with her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Jubilee had been calling her name.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Jubilee. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked you if you thought that I had made the right decision when I chose Bobby over Nate?"  
  
"I honestly don't know how to answer that question, but I will tell you this one thing. I've seen the way Bobby holds you, and I've seen the way you two kiss each other. I see the glow that on your face, even as we speak of him now. It's enough to personally make me sick, but it's only because I am jealous. Now Nate was a good man, and he may have loved you in his own way. However, I think that Bobby's love is genuine. I think that he would have been lost without you, and for a long time he was."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really."  
  
"Then I've made the right choice." Jubilee said more to herself than to Ororo.  
  
"As long as your heart tells you that you've made the right choice, then you've made the right choice."  
  
"You really are a smart person Ro. It's just a shame that you don't listen to your own advice."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Ororo's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Logan has told me everything that has happened within the last 24 hours. More or less."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yep. Everything. I know all about your little infatuation with Warren, and I even know about the patented lip lock that you and Logan shared."  
  
"He told you about that!" Ororo shouted.  
  
"He tells me everything."  
  
"Everything?" Ororo asked again.  
  
"Well not everything. I still don't know if he wears boxers of briefs."  
  
"Boxers." Ororo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"How do you know that Miss. Munroe?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have nothing but time." Jubilee said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you about it over dinner."  
  
"Nuh uh. We'll talk about it now. It's just you and me, and I have a whole day planned out for the both of us."  
  
"Should I be afraid?"  
  
"Only if you really love the length of your hair."  
  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" Ororo shouted as she stood up.  
  
"The hair is getting cut Ro."  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that ridiculous name, and you're not coming anywhere near my head."  
  
"It's coming off, and I won't take no for an answer. Besides Logan is bringing you back a present, and with my help you're going to look fabulous.  
  
"Wow. I've always wanted a bag of conference pamphlets as a gift. What could he possibly bring me from a conference on mutant unity."  
  
"Logan didn't go to the conference."  
  
"Really? But I thought that he went with Jean and the rest of the guys."  
  
"Nope. Let's just say that he had other plans, and no I'm not telling you about it either."  
  
"Come on spill it sister."  
  
"Let's make a deal. You let me cut your hair, and I'll tell you a little about Logan's plans. I'm not telling you about his present though. Deal?"  
  
"I'm going to like totally regret this for sure." Ororo said mimicking Jubilee's early valley girl persona.  
  
  
  
Warren Worthington had been sitting in the same bar stool for the last six hours. He kept ordering alcohol, in attempts of forgetting about a certain white haired weather goddess. He hated the fact that he had to drink his beer through a straw, but his intentions were on getting drunk. So as he sat there drowning away his sorrows, a lone figure caught his attention.  
  
It was a figure that was currently leaning against a dirty graffiti filled wall. The lightening in the club was dimmed, but Warren had known whom it was from the moment he spotted him. The blue skin was a dead give away, and the smile was unmistakable. It was the same evil smile that he had seen about five years ago. He hadn't expected to see him here of all places, but here he was in all of his glory back in Warren's life.  
  
Warren wondered why Sinister was here, and his mind instinctively went back towards the time when the X-Men fought him. During that time Sinister had been after the doppelganger of Scott Summers known only as Nate Gray. The reasons for his attempted kidnapping of the young boy were still unknown at this moment in time. However, Sinister's sudden appearance still didn't sit too well with Warren.  
  
Warren pushed his seat back, and then he turned towards the looming presence standing before him. He stood in his battle stance, and then he waited for Sinister to move. After a while Sinister moved from the wall, and made his way towards Warren. A smirk crossed Sinister's face, and a feeling of apprehension suddenly overcame Warren.  
  
The blue man inched his way closer to Warren, and then three more thugs joined in closely behind. Warren watched on as the four men began to circle their way around him. Although he would be the last to admit this out loud, he was a little curious about Sinister's intentions.  
  
"Ah. Archangel. It's been a mighty long time."  
  
Sinister waited for Warren to speak, and then he finally realized that he wasn't going to be able to talk.  
  
"So you're jaw is wired. That means that you won't be able to help me. I guess I'll have to kill you then, since you won't be of any use to me. Men if you will." The three men automatically advanced towards Warren as Sinister stood still. Warren stole one last look at Sinister trying to figure out what his intentions were. All that he was certain of was the fact that it involved Nate somehow.  
  
The three thugs advanced towards Warren, and he watched on as all three tightened their hands in tight fist. Hands were thrown in all directions, and Warren was hit basically everywhere. He tried his hardest to fight back, but his efforts were seemingly all in vain. He wanted to spread his wings and fly away, but that wasn't an option considering that he had his wings taped up at the moment.  
  
He even attempted to jump to safety, but each time he tried someone grabbed his ankle and brought him back to the floor. The men kept on punching and kicking, and Warren did everything to protect his jaw from being dislocated for a second time. They continued their brutal assault, and each punch seemingly became stronger and stronger.  
  
He screamed out in pain as the men continued their reckless assault. After what seemed like hours, the men finally put an end to their uncontrollable abuse. He could hear Sinister's voice in the background, but he couldn't make out his words.  
  
He knew that he should have been stronger than this, but for some strange reason he realized that he didn't care what happened to him. He wanted a way out, and now here was his chance. He realized that he could step up to the plate and take these guys on, and he knew that he could. It was then that Warren noticed that the three men were now pulling out weapons of all various sizes and shapes. He laid his head back down in defeat, and closed his eyes. He waited to feel the long silver blades welcome him into death's door. He closed his eyes, and waited to feel the sharp blades pierce his skin. However the pain never came.  
  
He opened his eyes and noticed that the three guys were just standing there. They were looking at something behind him, and then his eyes followed their gaze until it landed on a familiar figure. Warren's eyes almost bucked out of his head when he noticed that Logan was standing right behind him. Logan looked at the man on the ground before him, and he shook his head from side to side in pity.  
  
"It looks like ya need ta spend some more time in the danger room bub. You get tha one on tha left, and I'll get these two nincompoops on tha right."  
  
With a sense of renewed strength, Warren stood up on his feet and took his battle stance once again. Warren instantly threw his fist out, and the punch connected with the bulky man's face. The man that Warren attacked tried to fight back, but Warren was too quick in his defense. Pretty soon the man decided that he had had enough, and he ran out the bar as fast as he could.  
  
*And I was about to let these losers kill me. What was I thinking?  
  
Warren turned his eyes over towards Logan, and noticed that the two men that he was fighting were lying on the ground. They were surrounded in a pool of their own blood, and Logan was now trying to get his hands on the man that started it all. Warren walked up to Logan's side and then he started helping his teammate fight against Sinister.  
  
For a while the blue skinned villain was able to keep up, but with the prowess of Logan's attack it was apparently too much for him to take. Soon Sinister was running away scared once again, and soon the room was filled with an uneasy silence.  
  
Both Warren and Logan looked at the two injured men on the floor, and then their eyes rested on the angry looking owner of the bar. They both reached for their wallets, and Warren signaled to Logan that he was going to pay for the damage this time. After that was done, the two exhausted men took a seat at the bar. Logan ordered his usual, and Warren eyed the worn out man cautiously. He took a sip from his watered down beverage, and signaled to the bartender for another round as well.  
  
His attention was directed back over towards Logan once again. He wondered why the man was here, and he wondered if he was there to cause even more trouble. Was he there to pour more salt into his already opened wounds? There were many questions churning in his mind, but there was no way that he could speak his mind without pen or paper. He signaled to the bar keep for the items that he needed, and he even heard the bar keep mumbling something about this place not being a store. However, he quickly jotted down the question that had been burning in his mind.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing here?" Warren wrote down.  
  
"I'm making sure that you don't get yourself killed. Besides what was that all about with Sinister?"  
  
"I have no idea. I think that it has something to do with Nate."  
  
"He must have heard about Jubes marrying tha guy, and he figured out that you might know where he was."  
  
"I guess that he picked the wrong guy to mess with."  
  
"Yeah. I guess he did."  
  
"Thanks for the save back there."  
  
"Yeah what was that all about? You were acting like you were about to give up."  
  
"I was." Warren wrote down.  
  
He had a sad expression on his face, and it was an expression that Logan was all too familiar with.  
  
"Why in the hell would you do something that dumb?"  
  
"I don't want to live like this anymore. I hate fighting for an endless cause, and I hate being singled out just for being different."  
  
"I never heard you complaining about your mutation before. So why are you complaining now?"  
  
"I don't have any complaints with my mutations. Well not anymore. It's just that I'm sick and tired of being alone because of it."  
  
"Yeah. I think I can understand where you're coming from, but ya know it doesn't have ta be that way."  
  
"All this from a man that has it all."  
  
Logan gave Warren a condescending look, and then he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You have the ability to heal yourself, which means that you're basically invulnerable. Then you can hold your own in a fight. The women are crazy about you. You're basically a man that has it all."  
  
Warren noticed that he was running low on paper, and he pulled a clean napkin from the holder to use. He pushed the napkin to Logan, and he waited for a response from him.  
  
"Now you see that's where you're wrong. I wished that I had everything that my heart desired, but I don't. I may have the best health in the world, and I may even be a tough fighter. That still doesn't mean that I have the heart of a very special woman that you've managed to hurt."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her."  
  
"If we didn't get to that hotel when we did, how far do you think things would've went? Between you and Ro I mean."  
  
"Are you going to hit me again?"  
  
"Nope. So what's your answer bub, and I want the truth."  
  
"I only wanted to kiss her. I knew that things would've been awkward if I would've tried to take things any further. So I just kissed her."  
  
"How do you feel about her?"  
  
"She's my friend."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Bull. Do you love her?"  
  
"I like her, and I think that she's cute."  
  
"Puppy dogs are cute, and so are fluffy bunnies. Is that how you really see Ro?"  
  
"She's exotic, beautiful, sexy as hell, and she's madly in love with you."  
  
"Really? With my senses I think that I would've noticed a thing like that."  
  
"I don't see why you haven't noticed that yet."  
  
"She's not in love with me you idiot."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"No she isn't! She's in love with you. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"There's no way. I've hurt her so many times already. Surely she hates me now."  
  
"That's the same thing that she said about you yesterday."  
  
Warren suddenly remembered calling Ororo yesterday, and he could clearly recall hearing Logan's voice in the background.  
  
"Yeah, and weren't you in her bedroom when I called?"  
  
"Yeah, but nothing happened."  
  
"So what were you doing in her room then?"  
  
"I was trying to get her to admit her feelings for you."  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"I'll tell you what. Let's go home, and you can ask her that question yourself. I'll pay for the drinks."  
  
Warren stood up from the barstool, and waited for Logan to finish paying the bartender. They turned around to leave the bar, and then suddenly Logan reached out and grabbed Warren's arm.  
  
"Just make sure that you don't hurt her again, because I won't go for it."  
  
Warren nodded his head, and they walked towards their cars. As they headed back towards the mansion, Warren couldn't help but wonder if Ororo could possibly have feelings for him. He wondered about that, and for the first time in weeks he felt a smile cross his lips.  
  
  
  
Ororo was sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair, as she watched ringlets of her white tresses fall to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly as Jubilee cut and clipped her hair continuously. She couldn't believe that she allowed a mere child to cut her hair for a little piece of information.  
  
"Now about those boxers missy. What happened?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Well both Logan and I were out on a mission, and we had cross this murky river. It was so nasty that I decided to fly over it. Unfortunately for Logan my hands were full of supplies, and so I couldn't carry him across at that time. I even suggested the idea that I could come back, and pick him up after I dropped off the supplies. Anyway he complained that it would take too much time, and he decided to wade across the river instead. When he finally reached some dry land, I noticed that he had leeches all over him. Believe it or not the man actually freaked."  
  
"Wolvie freaked over some leeches?" Jubilee laughed.  
  
"Yep. As a matter of fact the man cursed and caused such a ruckus, he made a sailor seem like a choirboy. He even went as far as claiming that he didn't need any leeches sucking his blood, and then inheriting his special healing factor. Anyway, after we finally removed every single leech from his body, there was suddenly this weird expression on his face. I asked him what was wrong, and he started ripping off his pants with his claws. I was just staring at him trying to figure out what was wrong. It was so funny to see Logan running around in his skivvies like a mad man. Then all of a sudden he stopped. He took his hand, stuck it his boxers. He wiggled his crown jewels around a little, and he then he suddenly pulled his hand out of his pants. It was then that I noticed he had pulled out a leech that had somehow became attached to his most prized possession. Then I burst out laughing, and he gave me this evil look. Then I told that it wasn't my fault, and that I had even offered to carry him back. That's how I found out that Logan wears boxers."  
  
Jubilee was laughing so hard, and soon Ororo found herself laughing as well. After a few moments the laughing subsided Jubilee continued cutting Ororo's hair.  
  
"What would you have done if he would've taken off his boxers?"  
  
"I would've done what any woman in my predicament would've done."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Drooled."  
  
"You are one very confusing woman Ro. So what's the deal with Warren? When did this little infatuation of yours begin?"  
  
"The day when I picked him and Bobby up from jail."  
  
"Wasn't he drunk that night?"  
  
"Yeah. I stole a kiss from him that night, and I guess that's when I finally started seeing him as a man."  
  
"A very cute man." Jubilee added.  
  
"Puppies are cute, but Warren is sexy as hell."  
  
"And you say that I hang out with Logan too much. Are you sure that you don't have a thing for Logan?"  
  
"No. As a matter of fact it was Logan that helped me realize my heart belongs to one man, and one man only. I just hope that one day Warren will find it in his heart to forgive me."  
  
"I'm sure that he will. Now I'm all done take a look at the finished product."  
  
Ororo looked at her hair, and was surprised how short it was. However, she still thought that the short pixie cut highlighted her feminine features quite well.  
  
"You like?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I love it. I think you may have missed your calling Jubilee."  
  
"Wait. We're not done just yet. I want you to put this dress on along with these shoes, and then I will be all done with you."  
  
Jubilee went to her closet and pulled out a low cut red dress, and then she gave her the shoes.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes to get ready, before your present gets here."  
  
Ororo went into the bathroom, and then she started to get dressed.  
  
"Jubilee, you never told me where Logan went. You said that you were going to tell me. So spill." She yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
"He went to New York."  
  
"What's in New York?" Ororo asked confusedly.  
  
"Your present. Now quit asking so many questions, and hurry up and get dressed. You now have ten minutes, and don't mess up your hair."  
  
  
  
Jean Gray had been in a bad mood every since she had saw Logan coming out of Ororo's bedroom. Then to make matters worse Logan decided to skip the conference, and Jean couldn't help but wonder why. She wondered if it had something to do with Ororo. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  
  
She realized that she could easily do a mind probe to see what exactly happened in Ororo's bedroom that night, but she decided not to. She realized that she should have more trust, but for some reason she kept imagining the worse. She kept picturing Logan and Ororo sleeping in the same bed together. It was an image that infuriated her to no ends. She wondered if she made a mistake by leaving Scott for Logan, and then she stole a quick glance over at him.  
  
She noticed almost immediately that he was already looking at her, and she lowered her head to hide the red blush showing up on her face. He stood up from his seat, and he pulled a folded envelope from his pocket. He walked over to Jean, and took a seat right next to her. He passed her the envelope, and looked away from her.  
  
"What's this?" Jean asked.  
  
"Our divorce papers. The divorce has been finalized. All I need is your signature, and things between us will be over."  
  
"Scott. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Save it Jean. I really don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Just sign the damn paper Jean!" He yelled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jean opened the envelope and signed her name on the dotted line. She handed the letter back to him roughly, and then she gave him a disheartening look. She watched him as he walked back to his seat. Suddenly his telephone ranged and she answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey babe. I'm just calling to see how you're doing."  
  
"Where in the hell are you Logan?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"What's so important in New York that you couldn't come to this conference with me?"  
  
"I'm just doing a friend a favor that's all."  
  
"Oh I see. Your friends are more important than I am right?"  
  
"Jean, you're just going to a conference. What's this all about?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what this is about Logan. You know damn well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Look Red, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Does the name Ororo Munroe mean anything to you?"  
  
"What does she got to do with anything between us?"  
  
"I saw you come out of her bedroom Logan. Now explain that."  
  
"Jean I."  
  
"Save it Logan. I don't want to hear about it."  
  
With that Jean hung up her telephone, and then she turned the ringer off the tiny cell phone. She stood up to go to the bathroom, and she noticed that everyone was staring at her. She threw her head up in the air, and then she stalked off towards the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she closed the door and she cried into the palms of her hand. It was only then that she realized that this was exactly the way that Scott felt when she was cheating on him, and she realized that it hurt like hell.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Man that was one long chapter. Literally. Hey don't think that this story is over yet. There's still a lot that's bound to happen. So review and let me know how you like this chapter. Don't forget all right.  
  
Next Chapter: Ororo gets her little present, but is it what she wants? Also jealousy rears its ugly little head, and Jean lashes out to those closest to her. Also the mutant unity conference becomes a little violent, and Sinister is back and he takes something that one particular X-Men member wants back. Powers will be increased. Unfaithfulness will run amok among the X-Men. Viciousness will strike back with a vengeance, and there's only one man that can get things back to normal, but will he? 


End file.
